


La Noche del Lobo

by DenisliMR



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: Complete, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Porn Hard, Lemon, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenisliMR/pseuds/DenisliMR
Summary: Relato Yaoi puramente erótico sin más intención que narrar una de mis fantasías calenturientas.Nada de romance por aquí, tan sólo mis tres favoritas: rendición, sumisión, posesión, y por supuesto mucha lujuria.La luna nueva sorprende a Inuyasha en territorio Okami y este no tiene más remedio que pasar esa maldita noche allí. Para colmo de males, ninguno de sus compañeros se quedará con él debido a ciertos asuntos de importancia que requieren su atención, pero ellos ya tienen ese problema resuelto, le pedirán a Koga que proteja a su amigo.A pesar de las fuertes protestas del mestizo el Alfa se muestra bien dispuesto a cumplir la tarea, la cuestión es que nadie imagina lo que realmente tiene en mente. El lobo lleva deseando algo demasiado tiempo y esa noche está dispuesto a conseguirlo.
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Los personajes son tomados de la serie manga y anime Inuyasha y pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

Primero que nada les agradezco que se hayan interesado en este relato y decidido a hecharle un ojo.

Es sólo un relato erótico donde toda la historia se desarrolla en una noche, no esperen nada complejo ni romántico, el único fin de este es el lemon y saciar mi ganas empedernidas de describir escenas eróticas y sexuales. Resultó un poco largo para ser de este género debido a mi afán enfermizo por la "describidera", simplemente no pude evitar dejarme llevar. Vivía la historia mientras la escribía así que ya se podrán imaginar, sólo espero no haber exagerado mucho. Sin embargo aún se puede leer del tirón, y creo que es así como debería leerse, de un viaje, es lo que aconsejo.

Hay un par de cosas que me siento en la obligación de confesarles.

La primera es que es mi primer fic., generalmente creo mis propios personajes y aunque me encanta el fanfiction nunca me había lanzado a escribir uno.

La segunda, también es mi primer Yaoi. El género me fascina, lo encuentro terriblemente excitante y es capaz de despertar mi morbo más que nada, sin embargo, hasta ahora no me había decidido a escribir ninguno. Tal vez necesitaba leer más (y ver, jiji) para poder sentirme lo suficiente preparada para hacerlo.

Finalmente, la perversa de mi musa me exigió que escribiera un relato Yaoi de una buena vez y automáticamente me vino a la cabeza este par. No era la primera vez que los visualizaba en mi "tierna"mentecita enfrascados en este tipo de cuestiones, de hecho, ellos están entre mis favoritos, así que me dije — ¿Por qué no usarlos? Ya tengo la historia prácticamente montada y además, me encantan. ¡Qué coño, lo voy a hacer!  
Y así fue.

Como ya deben saber los personajes son Inu y Koga. No tengo idea de hasta que punto este "permitido" cambiar la historia original o los personajes en un fic, pero por supuesto, hay cosas que tuve que cambiar y hasta inventar para que todo se diera. Koga lo único que tiene del original es el nombre, la apariencia y que es líder de su grupo, mi querido lobo está mucho más interesante, es algo así como el Gran Lobo Malo, que te mira, te oye y te come mejor... ya lo verán por ustedes mismos.

Kagome, (ahí es donde no se si es demasiado el cambio) ella no participa pero se le menciona. Ahora, me niego rotundamente a imaginarla como una chiquilla de quince años, lo siento pero no, no y no. Necesité usar la excusa de los exámenes para mandarla a su época, así que seguirá siendo una estudiante pero definitivamente, no de secundaria. Lo advierto porque quiero que sepan que cuando se hace referencia al personaje no se tratará de una adolescente virginal, sobre todo porque tengo planes para ella más adelante en otra historia.

Se que lo más importante es lo escrito pero una imagen sugerente siempre viene muy bien, en lo particular a mí me encantan. Desgraciadamente, por mucho que busqué  
navegué y hasta buceé en internet, no pude encontrar imágenes de Inu y Koga que valieran la pena. De este último ni siquiera hay ninguna realmente buena, que rabia.

No tuve más remedio que utilizar alguna imagen donde se verá claramente que no son ellos. Aunque las recorté para que no mostraran el rostro por completo, hay una en específico donde las marcas o tatuajes en sus cuerpos lo delatan. Como sea, esa me fascinó y encaja bastante con una escena de la historia, además, la expresión facial del que supuestamente sería Koga luce exactamente como la de mi imaginación, así tendrán una idea.

Bueno, espero que mi trabajo no esté tan mal y que cumpla su cometido, que no es otro que hacerlos disfrutar de la historia mientras la leen.

De nuevo mil gracias. Ya me callo, comiencen.


	2. La Alternativa

Inuyasha estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared de madera de la cabaña y rezongando en voz baja. Estaba de un humor pésimo, y aunque la mala leche era algo bastante común en él, esa noche tenía un encabronamiento total, era la maldita noche de luna nueva y la verdad, habían motivos de sobra para justificar su mal carácter.

Estas singulares noches eran el único momento en el que quedaba vulnerable, su condición de **Hanyo** * traía consigo una maldición, una vez al mes, cuando la luna terminaba su ciclo, perdía sus poderes demoníacos transformando dose en un mero mortal. Odiaba la fragilidad y poca resistencia de su cuerpo humano, consciente de que quedaba prácticamente indefenso. Ni siquiera contaba con la ventaja de utilizar a Tessaiga porque en ese estado no podía activar los poderes de la espada. Esto lo ponía en grave peligro si se topaba con un **Yokai** * agresivo, o peor, con alguno de sus enemigos.

Había lidiado con este problema toda su vida y siempre supo como ponerse a salvo, proveyéndose de un refugio seguro para pasar la noche, pero las cosas cambiaron. Desde que comenzó a reunir los fragmentos de la Perla de Shikon con Kagome se hizo conocido, todos sabían acerca de la sacerdotisa del futuro y del Hanyo que buscaban los fragmentos de la poderosa esfera para completarla.

La perla era muy codiciada, y con tanto Yokai queriendo agenciarse fragmentos no era imposible que tuvieran alguno detrás con este propósito, y eso sería sólo un problema menor comparado con la mayor amenaza, Naraku. Nunca se sabía cuando podía aparecer uno de sus engendros, y sus malditas **Saimyōshō** * pululaban por ahí, si llegaba a ser visto en esta forma por una de estas avispas, Naraku sería conocedor de su debilidad y a la mierda todo.

Por este motivo ya no era suficiente con que se escondiese como hizo siempre, según el criterio unánime de su grupo, ahora, además, tenía que tener quien lo protegiera. Siempre se cuidó solo, por lo que la situación lo molestaba, pero por mucho que le jodiera sabía que tenían razón, el riesgo era demasiado alto.

Generalmente trataban de pasar estas noches en territorio conocido, lo ideal era llegar a la aldea de Kaede y cruzar el pozo DevoraHuesos con Kagome, su época era el lugar más seguro, sin Yokais y sin Naraku. Sin embargo, la tarea de buscar fragmentos era impredecible y a menudo los llevaba a lugares muy alejados, en los que tenían que improvisar y buscar un sitio seguro donde esconderlo, como en el caso de esta noche.

La búsqueda los había llevado a meterse en territorio **Okami** *, y por supuesto, los lobos no tardaron en aparecer, entre ellos Koga, su flamante líder. El interés del Alfa por la joven **Miko** * lo llevaba a hacer lo que fuera con tal de poder pavonearse delante de ella, por lo que se dispuso a ayudarlos, aún así, el asunto se complicó más de lo que pensaban. Entre lo que daban con el fragmento y la consiguiente pelea, que fue más larga y dura de lo acostumbrado, se les fue el tiempo y ya no hubo manera de evitar que la luna nueva los pillara en el área.

La cosa era jodida, estaban en un lugar lleno de Yokais, no eran enemigos pero no le hacía ninguna gracia que descubrieran su secreto, no era nada conveniente y además, tampoco le daba la gana. Pensó que se largarían pero se llevó una sorpresa, al parecer, Kagome y los demás estaban encantados con la situación y tenían todo solucionado.

La cuestión es que Miroku y Sango llevaban tiempo esperando una respuesta a su pedido de reunirse con sus respectivos grupos con la intención de crear una alianza, los monjes y los exterminadores de demonios serían una buena adición al ejercito que estaban intentando formar. Recibieron la respuesta simultáneamente, y ya sea casualidad o mala suerte, ambas reuniones se fijaron para la mañana siguiente a la luna nueva, jamás llegarían a tiempo si se quedaban con Inuyasha. Sin embargo ahora tenían una alternativa, según ellos, buenísima, no sólo evitaba que se perdiera la oportunidad de crear la importante alianza, también aseguraba que su amigo estuviese bien custodiado, incluso mejor que por ellos mismos.

Inuyasha resopló, la alternativa no fue otra que pedirle a Koga que viniera a hacerle de niñera, y eso incluía revelarle lo que pasaba. No lo podía creer cuando se lo dijeron, él y el Alfa se llevaban como el culo, sus amigos lo sabían, y aún así lo dejarían con él.

No lo soportaba, odiaba la arrogancia y los aires de grandeza que se daba, creyéndose la gran cosa sólo por ser el Alfa de los Okami.

 _Siempre luciéndose, con sus andares chulescos y su risita, la estúpida coleta que lleva y su ridícula vestimenta que cada vez es más escasa. "Estamos en verano chucho."_ _Fue su justificación, como si no supiera que lo que le gusta es exhibirse, sobre todo delante de Kagome._

No perdía oportunidad de restregársele, coqueteando con ella descaradamente. Me saca de quicio, hace rato lo hubiera borrado del mapa de un sopapo si Kagome no se hubiese metido en el medio a defenderlo.

_Ahora resulta que somos aliados, con toda esta historia de elegir bandos en caso de que la bronca con Naraku nos lleve a una guerra, Koga decidió aliarse a nosotros de manera oficial, y esto supone que tengo que tratar de llevarme bien con él, como si fuera fácil. El muy idiota sigue llamándome chucho, pero noooo, cuidadito con ponerle una garra encima, no importa lo que el chulo de Koga diga, yo siempre soy el inmaduro, el violento y Kagome siempre lo defiende a él._

La noche anterior discutieron fortísimo, para colmo ella no se quedaría tampoco, necesitaba viajar a su tiempo.

_Dijo que si se iba temprano con Kirara llegaría a la aldea en dos días, lo que le daba el tiempo justo para cruzar el portal y llegar a hacer algo muy importante, uno de esos ... exa...me...exámenes, y que a este no podía faltar o perdería la carrera universi...algo. ¡Desde cuándo Kagome corre en su época y cómo diablos eso iba a ser más importante que quedarse conmigo! Pero decía que sí, y que me acordara que ella también tenía una vida allá y que no se le iba a joder por mi malacrianza, que de todas formas su presencia no pintaba mucho cuando Koga y parte de su manada iban a estar aquí para protegerme._

_Me vas a dejar solo en mi momento de debilidad—le dije, a ver si al menos le daba pena, pero fue peor._

_'' ¡Mira Inuyasha, no seas tan egoísta, yo soy humana todo el tiempo y no me quejo tanto! ¡Esto es lo que hay, así que te aguantas y punto, te quedas con Koga y ya, y como sigas con el tema te juro que voy a mandarte a sentar tantas veces que vas a tener la cara metida contra el piso hasta mañana!"_

_Después de soltar esta amenaza se largó, siempre tenía que tener la última palabra, si no fuera por el collar de sumisión de mierda, sería otra historia._

Esa mañana, como se había acordado, Koga y sus demonios lobo los llevaron a una cabaña ubicada en lo alto de una colina, ese sería el refugio. El lugar estaba abandonado y la altura en la que se encontraba era perfecta para vigilar todo el valle que los rodeaba.

Kagome se había reunido anteriormente con Koga a solas para contarle acerca de mi penoso secreto, haciéndolo jurar bajo su palabra de Yokai que no lo revelaría a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia. El lobo estaba atónito, pero por supuesto, nunca perdió la oportunidad de echarse una risita en mi cara. Lo bien que se la debe estar pasando con todo esto.

_Después de dejarme en la cabaña Kagome se fue, intentó despedirse de mí, pero yo ni la miré, que sepa que sigo enojado. No tenía ganas de verle la cara a Koga más de lo necesario, así que me fui a deambular por el bosque hasta el atardecer. Regresé a la cabaña antes de que el sol se ocultara, por suerte no estaba dentro, lo último que quiero es que vea mi transformación._

**Hanyo (Han'yō)- Seres que poseen sangre humana y sangre de Yokai, lo que los convierte en un ser híbrido. Pertenecen a la mitología japonesa.**

**Yokai (Yōkai )- Criaturas pertenecientes al folclore japonés. Algunos tienen partes animales, partes humanas, o partes de los dos. Los Yōkai son generalmente más poderosos que los seres humanos, y debido a esto, tienden a actuar con arrogancia sobre los mortales.**  
 **La traducción que se le da en el anime es** **Demonio**.

**Saimyōshō- Avispas del infierno.**   
**Es la versión mitológica pero las reales no se diferencian mucho.**

**Okami (Ōkami)- Lobo. En este caso Ōkami Yōkai o Demonio Lobo.**

**Miko- Sacerdotisa**.


	3. Charla de Colegas?

Hacía un calor insoportable, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que estaba sudando demasiado, algo que nunca le pasaba en su estado normal.  
—Maldita sea—masculló y se quitó el Hitoe*,total, su mística vestimenta tejida del cabello de la Rata de Fuego también se volvía inservible con la luna nueva y perdía sus características de armadura, para morirse de risa.

No fue suficiente, el calor lo seguía sofocando y tanto sudor lo asqueaba, así que terminó por quitarse el Kosode* dejando su torso desnudo. Finalmente obtuvo un poco de alivio, se agarró la larga melena negra y se la subió como pudo a la coronilla.<<Si al menos pudiese salir a coger un poco de aire>> pero eso no era posible, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien lo viera.

<<¿Dónde coño estará Koga?>> se preguntaba, su agudo sentido del olfato estaba fuera de juego esa noche así que no tenía idea de donde podía estar. Lo más probable es que estuviera vigilando el perímetro y asegurándose de que sus demonios lobos estuvieran correctamente en sus posiciones. <<Mejor así, ojalá y tenga planeado quedarse fuera>> En realidad no era necesario que estuviese dentro con él, su tarea era protegerlo e impedir que alguien entrara en la cabaña, vigilando en la parte exterior la cumpliría perfectamente.

—¿Inuyasha?

La voz interrogante que lo llamaba desde la puerta lo hizo hacer una mueca de disgusto. El puto lobo no iba a perderse el espectáculo, como si no bastara con que se burlase de él por ser un mestizo, ahora sabía que, una vez al mes, se convertía en humano, y allí estaba, para contemplarlo con sus propios ojos.

—¿Qué quieres?—le contestó secamente.

—¿Se puede?

—¿Si te digo que no te quedarás fuera?

—Ni de coña, yo esto no me lo pierdo.

—¡Entonces para qué mierda preguntas!

Exasperado, resopló con impotencia seguro de que el lobo iba a hacerle la noche muy larga, ni siquiera podía darle una trompada porque ahora mismo Koga era infinitamente más fuerte que él.

—Ay, Inuyasha, siempre con ese mal genio.

Koga imitó la voz y el tono de Kagome, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer aún más.

—Cálmate Inu, no vine a burlarme de ti—le dijo al oír la sarta de maldiciones que le echaba—. Entiendo que tu situación es bastante jodida y no pienso empeorarla, te lo prometo.

No le creyó en lo absoluto pero no había opción, tenía que pasar la noche con el lobo de los cojones y si este quería meterse en la cabaña con él no tenía manera impedirlo.

—Acaba de entrar de una puta vez.

Koga abrió la puerta, entró y se quedó pasmado al verlo. Se le acercó lentamente, estudiándolo, boquiabierto ante la total transformación del medio demonio.

—Es cierto, eres completamente humano.

Se agachó junto a él sin dejar de mirarlo de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué te creías, qué era una broma?

—No, pero no creí que la trasformación fuera tan completa, pensé que conservarías, no sé, algo.

—Me transformo en humano, por supuesto que es completa.

—Ya lo veo.

Eso era precisamente lo que hacía, no paraba de mirarlo como si fuese un fenómeno en exhibición. Inuyasha nunca había tenido mucha paciencia, y sentirse examinado de esta manera le resultaba bastante molesto, sobre todo porque Koga iba pegándosele cada vez más, invadiendo su espacio personal, y la maldita manía del lobo de andar semidesnudo lo hacía todavía más incómodo.

—¡Deja de mirarme, sí, soy humano, qué pasa que nunca has visto uno o qué!

Con la intención de alejarlo le pegó un bandazo pero su brazo se incrustó en el pecho de Koga sin lograr moverlo un milímetro, este ni siquiera lo notó, absorto en contemplar la transfiguración. La mueca de dolor en la cara del mestizo fue lo que llamó su atención, entonces se dio cuenta de que este había tratado de empujarlo y en lugar de eso se había golpeado el brazo contra su duro torso.

—Pero serás tonto, no puedes hacer eso ahora.

Lo regañó, agarrándole el brazo y chequeando que estuviera bien. No había daño, el dolor fue causado por el impacto, fuera de eso todo estaba bien, Inuyasha era humano, pero uno muy fuerte.

—Si querías que me alejara con haberlo pedido bastaba.

Koga se apartó unos escasos metros y se sentó en el suelo, cruzando las piernas y los brazos y mirando a Inuyasha con la expresión de un padre que mira al hijo que se ha portado mal. Este tenía el ceño fruncido y se frotaba el brazo que al parecer todavía le dolía. No decía nada el pobre, su orgullo estaría en el subsuelo, la verdad es que daba un poco de lastimita.

Se mantuvieron en completo silencio unos minutos hasta que el lobo decidió acabar con el incómodo mutismo.

—Inu, nos vamos a echar aquí toda la noche, tendremos que entretenernos en algo o nos quedaremos dormidos.

—Dudo mucho que te quedes dormido—replicó Inuyasha, conocedor de que los Okami sólo duermen durante el día—. Además, tú eres el que tiene que vigilar, que más te da si yo me duermo.

—Tienes razón, no me dormiré, pero sin embargo me aburro y no me gusta estar aburrido.

—¿Qué quieres, qué te cuente un chiste?

—No te parece que ya luces lo suficiente chistoso ahora mismo.

El lobo no pudo evitar el chascarrillo ni la risotada que le provocó su propia ocurrencia.

—¡Dijiste que no te ibas a burlar!

—Perdona, te juro que no lo vuelvo a hacer—se excusó—. Lo único que quiero es conversar. Ahora que somos aliados debería existir alguna compenetración entre nosotros, o por lo menos tratar de llevarnos bien ¿No crees?

El mestizo encogió los hombros con indiferencia y respondió sin mirarlo.

—Me da igual.

—Con eso basta para empezar.—Koga realmente parecía estar muy animado con la idea—. Cuéntame algo—propuso.

—Uno, dos, tres.

—Que simpático, no sabía que tuvieras sentido del humor.

—Pues ya ves, soy hilarante.

—Sin duda. Pero ahora en serio, cuéntame de ti. ¿Cómo anda tu vida últimamente?

Inuyasha levantó una ceja.

_< <En seriopretende ponerse a conversar como si fuéramos un par de colegas poniéndonos al día. Qué carajo tengo yo que contarle de mi vida a este tipo.>>_

—Anda, no te hagas de rogar—le insistió—. Podrías contarme, por ejemplo, cómo van las cosas con Kagome.—Koga dio su sugerencia levantando el ceño un par de veces con expresión maldita.

 _< <¿Pero qué está queriendo decir este?>>_ pensaba el mestizo mirándolo con recelo.

—Bueno, me vas a decir o no.

—Bien.

—¿Bien?—el lobo hizo un sonido con la garganta que parecía una risa ahogada—. ¿Pero qué respuesta es esa?

—Pues eso, me va bien, buscando los fragmentos de la perla y eso. ¿Cómo quieres que me vaya?

—Obviamente no estoy hablando de la perla, me refiero a tu relación con Kagome. Está claro que entre ustedes hay algo, o me vas a decir que lo único que hacen es buscar fragmentos y pelearse con demonios.

Ahora fue Inuyasha quien se quedó boquiabierto al comprender por donde iba Koga.

—¡Entre nosotros no hay nada! ¿De dónde sacas tú eso?

—¿Pretendes que me crea que no ha pasado nada todavía? Por favor, Inu, no lo niegues.

—¡Es que no ha pasado nada!

—¿Me estás diciendo que no has tenido sexo con Kagome aún? ¡Pero serás tonto!

—Que si no he teni ... ¡Claro que no, qué te crees que soy!

—Pues un idiota, claramente.

—¡No soy idiota, es que no soy sinvergüenza como tú, que harías lo que fuera para lograr acostarte con ella! Para que te enteres, Kagome no se acostaría con nadie tan fácilmente, tú lo sabes, porque por mucho que has tratado ella nunca ha querido, ni lo hará, porque es una mujer respetable que no anda en pensando en eso.

Koga soltó la carcajada ante el acalorado discurso, mostrando los colmillos de tanta risa.

—Que no piensa en eso dice. Pero que inocente eres, sólo te faltó decir que era virgen.

—Y tú cómo podrías saber si es o no ... —el mestizo se puso pálido de momento—. Acaso ella ... accedió a ...

—No, nunca, y mira que lo he intentado—el lobo se anticipó a la pregunta devolviéndole el color a la cara—. Pero no es porque Kagome sea una santa. La noche que me la llevé, después de convencerse de que no estaba en peligro y que yo no era un enemigo para ella, se relajó bastante, y créeme cuando te digo que le costó rechazarme. Se le notaba el deseo en los ojos, y si había una posibilidad de que me lo estuviera imaginando su aroma fue prueba suficiente. Por eso sé que de virgen no tiene un pelo, por el olor. ¿Cómo es posible que tú no te hayas dado cuenta? Se supone que los **Inu** * tienen el mejor olfato ¿o es que no lo heredaste?

—Sí, pero es que yo no ando olfateando esas cosas.

Se sonrojó ligeramente, él no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo diferenciar los distintos aromas de las hembras, sólo había estado con una.

—Pues ya yo lo hice por ti, y te puedo asegurar que Kagome es una hembra caliente que ansía ser montada, esa noche su cuerpo se lo pedía a gritos.

Inuyasha miraba a Koga desconcertado, no podía creer que se atreviera a hablar de Kagome de esa manera tan irrespetuosa.

—A ver, si según tú estaba tan caliente, ¿cómo fue posible que te rechazara?

—Cuando digo que eres tonto ¡Por ti retrasado mental!—le respondió Koga abriendo los brazos en un gesto que acompañaba su frase—. Me rechazó por temor a que tú la rechazaras a ella luego si te enterabas, y porque de alguna manera sentía que te traicionaría si lo hacía.

—¿Te... dijo eso?

—No me lo dijo exactamente pero estaba clarísimo. Ahora veo que tú eres el único que no lo ve, imbécil.

—Basta ya de insultarme coño, que ella nunca me ha dicho nada.

El mestizo se quedó pensativo, claro que había sentido la tensión que existía entre los dos y por supuesto que fantaseaba con Kagome. Se había imaginado teniendo sexo con ella en miles de ocasiones, pero de ahí no pasaba, una por respeto y dos porque no quería complicar las cosas.

—Estará esperando que seas tú quien de el paso, pero te lo ha puesto fácil.

¿Fácil? No, de fácil nada. Pudo haberlo sido, de hecho, él también llegó a creer que terminaría enredándose con Kagome tarde o temprano, pero todo había cambiado.

—No es tan sencillo Koga.

Este lo miró con expresión incrédula y luego abrió los ojos lentamente como si acabara de recordar algo.

—¿Es por la sacerdotisa resucitada esa? La que era tu novia. ¿Kikyto, no?

—¡Kikyo!—rectificó Inuyasha.

—Vale, vale, Ki-ky-o—repitió Koga haciendo énfasis en cada sílaba del nombre—. ¿Crees que volverá contigo? He oído decir que no regresó muy cuerda, la han visto por ahí, deambulando como alma en pena. Dicen que da hasta miedo y que ya no es la misma.

—Es normal que este así con todo lo que le ha pasado. Llevaba muerta más de cincuenta años y ahora ni siquiera es humana ¿cómo quieren que esté? Pero sigue siendo ella, lo sé, y estará bien, sólo que ... necesita tiempo.

—Ya, y ese mismo tiempo podrías pasarlo con Kagome.

—¡Y dale con Kagome!

—¡Es que no entiendo cuál es el problema!

Tratando de contener la furia que amenazaba con acabar con su escasa paciencia, el mestizo cerró los ojos, utilizando la popular estrategia de contar hasta diez.

—Mira, bastante lío tengo ya como para complicarme más metiendo a Kagome en el medio. Lo mejor es mantener las cosas como están, si Kagome y yo ... si llegáramos a ...

—Follar.

Inuyasha miro a Koga con rabia, le enfurecía que usara ese lenguaje para referirse a ellos.

—Pues sí, eso. Si pasara terminaría enredándose todo y yo no quiero más complicaciones

—No veo la complicación por ninguna parte. Tu sacerdotisa no quiso quedarse contigo, ahora mismo no son nada, así que no estarías engañándola, si es que es eso lo que te preocupa.

—Y los sentimientos de Kagome qué ¿acaso no importan?

—Pero qué sentimientos, estamos hablando de follar, no hay que ligar una cosa con la otra, y ella está loca porque te la folles.

—¡Bueno, basta ya!—gritó Inuyasha decidido a cortar el tema de una vez—. ¡No voy a acostarme con Kagome y punto, suficiente con este asunto!

Koga suspiró profundamente dejando caer la cabeza, moviéndola de un lado al otro en negativa.

—No puedo creer que no haya montado a esa hembra porque ella quiere que la montes tú, y al final resulta que te niegas a hacerlo.

—Koga, podrías hacerme el puñetero favor de dejar de hablar de Kagome de esa manera, que no es un animal en celo.

El Yokai levantó la cabeza de súbito y se enderezó, mirando a Inuyasha con una expresión curiosa.

—Lo único que pretendía es que le dieras lo que quiere, pero ya veo que no podré convencerte. Tu problema si quieres perdértelo.

—Exacto—confirmó el mestizo dando por concluida la cuestión.

 _< <Espero que se calle de una puta vez y me deje tranquilo>>_pensó, pero entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada inquisitiva con que el lobo lo miraba y supo que eso no ocurriría. En efecto, unos escasos segundos más tarde Koga le formuló una pregunta que lo dejó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Ya que mencionaste la palabra, hay algo que me tiene intrigado. ¿Cómo funciona el celo en los mestizos?

**HITOE - El Hitoe es una toga desalineada . Se cree que la chaqueta de Inuyasha es un Hitoe con las mangas modificadas al estilo kariginu, comúnmente llamado "mangas de campana", es confundida a menudo con un Kimono común, pero esta, claramente, no es lo suficientemente larga.**

**KOSODE - Pieza básica de vestimenta japonesa utilizada por hombres y mujeres. Se la usa tanto como ropa interior como por sobre otras ropas. El significado literal del término kosode es "manga pequeña".**

**Inu- Perro, en este caso Inu Yōkai o Demonio Perro.**   
**En el anime está raza Yōkai es muy poderosa, llegan a ser Daiyōkai ( Gran Yōkai o Gran Demonio) tienen la habilidad de transformarse, rebelando su verdadera forma, en un perro demoníaco gigantesco.**


	4. Preguntas Indiscretas

No podía ser que Koga le estuviera preguntando eso. El celo es un asunto delicado, además de íntimo, por lo que preguntar al respecto se consideraba de muy mal gusto.

—Lo tienes también ¿verdad? Pero tiene que haber alguna diferencia. ¿Cómo es en tu caso?—seguía preguntando, como si se tratara de algo trivial y para nada vergonzoso. 

—Yo ... ¿Koga como me preguntas eso? 

—Por curiosidad. 

—Pues no seas tan curioso, joder. No pienso ponerme a conversar contigo sobre eso, que es demasiado personal coño, a ti es al único que se le ocurriría preguntar semejante cosa. 

—Eso quiere decir que sí te pasa. 

—¡No quiere decir nada!

—¿Entonces es qué no?—Koga miró a Inuyasha con cara de lástima—. Que pena, si no lo heredaste de tu parte Yokai significa que tienes la triste virilidad de un humano. Con razón te molesta hablar del tema, sobre todo conmigo, teniendo en cuenta quien soy.

—¡Yo no he dicho que no lo tenga!

—Ya no te creo.

—¡Qué sí, qué me pasa también! 

Inuyasha no se percataba de que le estaba proporcionado a Koga las respuestas que quería.

—La diferencia es que yo no me vuelvo una bestia que no puede pensar en nada más, pero tengo la misma capacidad de cualquier Yokai, contándote a ti, que te crees el más macho por ser un alfa.

Koga sonrió, divertido con la perorata. <> Hacerlo enojar era tan fácil, y lo mejor es que no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo a posta.

—Vale, te creo, no te pongas tan rabioso. 

Le mostró una amplia sonrisa, que luego fue sustituida por la expresión interrogativa de antes. 

—¿En serio puedes controlarlo? ¿Tu solo? 

Inuyasha suspiró pesadamente, Koga no iba a callarse en toda la maldita noche y ya no quería seguir gastando energía discutiendo, así que se resignó y decidió responderle.

—Sí, siempre lo he podido manejar, y yo solo claro, no pertenezco a ningún clan, a quién coño le iba a pedir que me ayudara.

—Vaya, eso es muy duro.—El lobo parecía realmente serio esta vez—. Pasar el celo solo, no me imagino algo más jodido.

—Bueno, supongo que el mío sea la mitad de intenso que el de los Yokai así que no es para tanto, igual es una situación bastante incómoda, pero se soporta.

—Y por incómoda te refieres a andar duro todo el tiempo, sin nadie que te la baje a excepción de ti mismo.

Las risotadas del lobo resonaron nuevamente. 

—¡No es gracioso! 

—No, no lo es, es terrible, lo reconozco. Pero ahora ya no estás solo ¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas a estar en celo? ¿Sabes cuándo será?

A Inuyasha esta conversación lo estaba poniendo de los nervios, pero a pesar de eso respondió.

—No sé, no tengo una temporada fija como ustedes, puede pasarme en cualquier momento. 

—¡No jodas, te agarra sin avisar! Que putada. 

—En realidad no es tan grave, yo siempre noto cuando está cerca, aunque... ahora mismo, creo que se me va a ser difícil distinguir. 

—¿Distinguir? ¿El qué?

Inuyasha se puso rojo, habló más de lo que quería.

—Que no se si ... lo que siento ... se debe al celo o ... es sólo... deseo que tengo.

—¿He? Explícate mejor que no entiendo nada.

—Es... que tengo... estoy... 

—¡Dilo de una vez que pareces tonto, qué diablos te pasa!

—¡Qué estoy cachondo, joder, que hay que decírtelo todo de esta manera! 

La inesperada confesión hizo que Koga abriera los ojos asombrado, pero al momento comenzó a reírse de nuevo. 

—Eso, eso, sigue riéndote, pásatela bien.

—Creo que te viene de tu mitad humana, como no tienen celo el deseo sexual en ellos es constante, parece que lo heredaste.

—Pues vaya mierda.

—No hay nada malo en eso, de hecho, creo que es un mejor sistema que el que tenemos nosotros.

—Estar cachondo todo el tiempo te parece un buen sistema.

—Estás así porque no te has acostado con nadie todavía, si lo hubieras hecho estarías bien. Por cierto ¿cuánto tiempo llevas?

Koga era un todo experto en preguntas indiscretas.

La última vez que Inuyasha había tenido sexo fue la noche anterior a la tragedia que lo separó de Kikyo.

—Antes de quedar sellado.

—¡Llevas más de cincuenta años sin follar! 

Como impulsado por un resorte, Koga se levantó con una expresión de asombro total. 

—¡Debes estarte volviendo loco!

—Oye que los cincuenta años me los pase inconsciente.

—Seguías estando vivo así que cuentan. Con razón estás tan caliente, y tener a Kagome al lado tuyo todo el tiempo te pondrá peor. 

Una vez más el maldito lobo le volvía a meter a Kagome en el asunto.

—Porque tenerla revoloteando a tu alrededor con esa ropita que la tapa tan poco debe ser un tormento, y sobre todo, su olor a hembra fogosa, tan embriagante. 

A Inuyasha le molestaba muchísimo cuando Koga hablaba de Kagome de esa forma, sin embargo, tenía tanta razón. Ese aroma, tan único, que despedía, lo acosaba día y noche, resistirse a ella era una batalla interminable. Miles de veces había estado a punto de agarrarla, de mandarlo todo a la mierda y, allí mismo, arrancarle la ropa y desfogar de una vez toda esa maldita pasión contenida, pero siempre recuperaba el control, aunque para ello tuviera que clavarse las garras en su propia carne.

Cuando su deseo se volvía así de salvaje tenía que alejarse, el temor a perder el control y terminar abalanzándose sobre ella, violándola bestialmente, lo aterrorizaba. Se adentraba en el bosque, corría hasta estar seguro de que no podría ser visto por nadie de su grupo ni molestado por ninguna criatura, entonces, liberaba su torturada erección. El primer orgasmo siempre era automático, sólo bastaba que sus manos se cerraran sobre su pene, moviéndose por toda su longitud, esa ansiada caricia era suficiente para hacerlo eyacular con fuerza mientras gemía roncamente hasta liberar la última gota. Luego, ya sin tanta urgencia, volvía a comenzar, esta vez con lentitud, disfrutando el suave tacto de sus dedos, regodeándose en el placer que era capaz de darse él mismo. Su sección de onanismo tardaba horas, llegando al orgasmo en múltiples ocasiones, hasta que se daba por satisfecho, sin embargo, no era suficiente, el deseo seguía ahí, anhelante, tortuoso, necesitaba algo más, necesitaba a alguien más.

Suspiró, había dejado caer su cabeza hacia abajo mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, incluso dejó de escuchar a Koga. Lo tenía cansado con tanta pregunta y tanta cháchara, no quería seguir hablando, no quería ni tenerlo delante, ya bastante con lo que le había hecho confesar. 

Ahora estaba callado, de milagro, aunque eso podía significar que estuviera pensando en otra de sus pregunticas. <> Inuyasha estaba decidido a terminar la conversación como fuera.

Levantó la vista buscándolo pero no lo vio delante. <<¿Se habrá ido? >> Paseó la mirada por la habitación y al girar la cabeza a la derecha dio un brinco de sorpresa al encontrárselo agachado junto a él, mirándolo fijamente.


	5. El Gran Lobo Malo

—¡Pero qué coño! ¡Por qué te me acercas así sin decir nada!

—Me gusta molestarte. Te ves muy mono cuando te enojas, por eso me gusta tanto hacerlo.

La revelación lo dejó tieso, miró al lobo de reojo, sin saber si lo que le había dicho era un cumplido, o si estaba burlándose de él, lo cual era lo más probable.

—¿Qué mierda estás hablando Koga?

—Te diré algo Inu, Kagome no es la única que huele bien por aquí.

Ante sus atónitos ojos se le arrimó, deteniéndose junto a su cuello para olfatearlo.

—¡Qué haces!—Incómodo por este exceso de confianza Inuyasha se levantó del suelo de un salto. 

—No te asustes que no muerdo—le dijo el Yokai incorporándose también y poniéndole las manos en la delgada cintura.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?! ¡Sepárate de mí!—demandó el mestizo sacándose sus manos de encima. 

—Te explicaré. Hay algo que he deseado hacer por mucho tiempo, pensé que me iba a quedar con las ganas, pero cuando me revelaron tu secretito supe que tendría la oportunidad perfecta. 

Inuyasha retrocedió, una sensación de alarma se encendió en su cerebro, se sintió acorralado por el Yokai, que ahora tenía la mirada impregnada de un brillo azulado.

—Vas a matarme ¿verdad?—le dijo sin perderlo de vista—. No puedes vencerme en mi forma original así que te aprovecharás de esta situación para lograrlo. Si me quitas del medio podrás llevarte a Kagome y obligarla a que busque los fragmentos de la esfera para ti. Ese fue tu plan aquella vez y siempre lo ha sido, sólo necesitabas una oportunidad y ahora la tienes. ¡Sabía que no se podía confiar en ti!

Koga volvió a reír sin dejar de mirar a Inuyasha, que también lo observaba con una expresión de total confusión.

—No voy a matarte. Lo que planeo hacerte es muy diferente y mucho más divertido. 

—¡Entonces qué es lo que quieres hacer conmigo! Si lo que tanto te gusta es joderme  
ya lo has conseguido, déjame en paz de una puta vez. 

—Eres tan inocente Inu, es lo que me gusta de ti, eso, y que tus emociones siempre están a flor de piel. Esa incapacidad tuya de poder ocultarlas me fascina, eres ... cómo podría decirlo para que me entiendas... deliciosamente expresivo. 

Los ojos azules destellaron recorriéndolo de arriba a bajo.

—Tan hermoso y apasionado, jamás conocí a nadie como tú. Te deseo, así de simple, desde que puse mis ojos en ti. Preguntaste que quiero hacer contigo, esta es la respuesta, quiero darte placer y observarte mientras lo hago, quiero que gimas para mí y ver ese precioso rostro tuyo cuando te corras. Como dijiste, me gusta joderte, y esta noche planeo hacerlo de verdad. 

Sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado Inuyasha se quedó de piedra. El macho Alfa de los Okami, con quien había tenido una rivalidad desde el principio, el mismo que se mofaba de él por ser mestizo, le acababa de confesar que siempre lo había deseado carnalmente. Era imposible, tenía que estar de coña. 

—Déjate de bromitas pesadas, no me da ninguna gracia. 

Caminó en reversa alejándose más de él, pero el lobo fue acortando la distancia que iba poniendo entre ellos.

—No estoy bromeando, jamás he ido tan en serio. 

—No puede ser, tu y yo no nos soportamos, además ¿desde cuándo a ti te gustan los machos? 

Para Inuyasha eso estaba claro, Koga no podía estar en esas mariconadas, por algo era Alfa.

—Corrección, tú no me soportas, yo me meto contigo porque, como ya sabes, me encanta verte encabronado. En cuanto a lo otro, pues desde siempre, hembras y machos me gustan por igual. 

El asombro no abandonaba a Inuyasha, que además estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad. 

—Pero, si tú eres un Alfa.

—Ser un Alfa no tiene nada que ver con eso, no seas tonto. Además, la sumisión mediante el sexo es una buena herramienta para dejar bien claro quien es el que manda. ¿Cómo crees que logro que mi manada sea tan obediente? 

—¿Te los ...follas a todos?

Temía escuchar la respuesta.

—No a todos, pero sí a la mayoría. 

—¡Eres un enfermo, te violas a los miembros de tu manada!

El mestizo perdió los nervios, comprendiendo la gravedad del asunto en el que estaba metido. 

—¿Violarlos? Jamás he tenido que llegar a eso—le aclaró el lobo—. Siempre terminan rogándome que se los haga, sobre todo los machos, a pesar de ser ellos quienes, ocasionalmente, se resisten al principio. Contigo será igual.

—¡Ni muerto! A mí me gustan las hembras ¡No se te ocurra acercárteme degenerado! 

Había ido a parar a un rincón de la cabaña y ya no podía retroceder más. Miró la puerta, pensó en escapar, pero cayó en cuenta que sería inútil, el Yokai lo atraparía enseguida y advertir a los otros lobos sobre lo que ocurría también era en vano, ellos ya conocían a lo que se dedicaba su jefe y jamás se atreverían a interrumpir sus planes. 

—¡Ni lo pienses Koga, ahora no puedo contigo, pero si me pones un dedo encima te juro que en cuanto recupere mis poderes te mato, y no me importa quien se meta en el medio! ¡Cómo si tengo que acabar con toda la raza Okami!

Después de soltar esta advertencia Inuyasha le enseñó los dientes con agresividad, incluso sin colmillos lucía intimidante y la amenaza que le había lanzado era real. 

Dubitativo, Koga detuvo el avance, parecía estar pensándoselo. Caminó sin rumbo por la cabaña, y de pronto, con la velocidad de un rayo, se abalanzó contra Inuyasha y agarrándolo por las muñecas con una mano le alzó los brazos. Con su mano libre lo sujetó fuertemente por la cadera mientras apoyaba sus rodillas contra las de él, incrustándolo completamente contra la pared.

—Correré el riesgo—le dijo. 

—¡Suéltame maldito hijo de puta!

El mestizo se revolvió con todas sus fuerzas, no logró moverse ni un centímetro, pero no se detuvo, siguió sacudiéndose hasta que sintió que Koga apretaba su agarre, haciéndolo ahogar un grito de dolor. 

—No te vas a poder soltar. Va a suceder, acéptalo.

—¡Y una mierda!

A pesar del fuerte agarre volvió a zarandearse de nuevo.

Koga prensó sus manos con fuerza devastadora, esta vez el dolor fue demasiado fuerte y un alarido brotó de la garganta de Inuyasha. Dejó de moverse, fulminado por los latigazos de dolor que corrían por sus brazos y cadera. 

—Inu, no quiero hacerte daño, pero necesito que te estés quieto, si vuelves a moverte te apretaré más.

Lo amenazó, clavando sus ardientes pupilas en los dorados ojos del mestizo. Este le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio, pero no se movió, el dolor era demasiado horrible como para arriesgarse a que Koga lo intensificara.

—Así, pórtate bien—. Complacido, el Yokai aflojó el agarre de sus manos haciendo sentir a Inuyasha un alivio automático—. Yo soy bueno, pero también puedo ser un gran lobo malo, de cualquier manera, te garantizo que te la vas a pasar muy bien.

—Eso no ocurrirá. No puedo evitar que hagas conmigo lo que tu mente enferma tiene planeado, pero no sentiré nada más que asco, esa es la única expresión que verás en mi cara. 

El lobo rio quedamente y acercó el rostro a su cuello, deslizó la nariz, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja. —Eso lo veremos cachorro—susurró seductoramente. 

—No me llames así maldito—dijo el mestizo crispándose al sentirlo tan cerca, pero sin volver a moverse.

El lobo lo miró divertido, paseó su brillante mirada por el torso desnudo mientras se mordía el labio inferior. —Incluso en tu forma humana, sigues siendo un ejemplar magnífico—reconoció. 

Movió la mano con la que le aprisionaba la cadera y deslizó los dedos sobre el vientre y el abdomen, sintiendo como se tensaban los músculos bajo su tacto. Subió por un costado, acariciando las costillas que aparecían y desaparecían a causa de la respiración agitada, continuó el ascenso, desviándose hacia los anchos pectorales, recorriéndolos hasta llegar al punto donde estos se unían, oprimiendo la palma de la mano contra ellos para sentir su dureza. Luego, movió los dedos hacia arriba, deslizándolos por el esternón hasta la clavícula, para seguir ascendiendo por la garganta y terminar en el mentón.

Lo agarró por la mandíbula y giró su rostro hacia el suyo. Inuyasha tenía los dientes apretados y temblaba de rabia, trató de sacudir la cabeza para moverla hacia el otro lado, pero fue inútil. Koga lo rozó con la nariz en la mejilla, inspirando profundamente, y luego se acercó a la comisura de los labios que se contrajeron con fuerza. El lobo sonrió, y de improviso, les dio un rápido lametón. El mestizo hizo una mueca de repugnancia y apretó su boca aún más, encogiendo su cara hacia atrás para alejarse. 

Koga le soltó la barbilla, pero sólo para ensartar la mano en su cabello y tirar de este hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello y garganta. Posó los labios sobre la suave piel de la zona y movió la punta de la lengua sobre ella, deslizándola desde la parte interior de la mandíbula hasta el comienzo del hombro, dejando una brillante línea de saliva a su paso. Besó su garganta, oprimiendo los labios contra ella y mordisqueándola. 

Inuyasha se removió instintivamente gruñendo con desagrado. 

—Koga, lo que estás haciendo es demasiado bajo. Piénsatelo bien antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Si te detienes te prometo que no te haré nada, te perdonaré, si me sueltas ahora. 

Los besos del lobo cesaron, separó el rostro de su cuello y lo miró fijamente. — Mi decisión ya está tomada—sentenció. 

La dura constatación de que aquel Yokai iba a poseerlo sin que existirá la menor posibilidad de evitarlo, hizo que dos lágrimas de rabia e impotencia escaparan de sus ojos. 

—Eres un ser repugnante. Pagarás por lo que estás haciendo. Voy a acabar contigo. 

El Alfa aparentó no darle importancia a la sentencia, pero en realidad le preocupaba. No era algo para pasar de largo, por el contrario, era una amenaza muy seria y sabía que podía terminar cortado en trocitos por Tessaiga. Incluso si decidía no usar la espada le estaría difícil salir vivo, el Hanyo era más fuerte y ágil que la mayoría de los Yokais y él no era la excepción. ¿En serio iba a apostar su vida a cambio de intentar que sucumbiera a sus caricias? ¿Valía la pena? Si continuaba sólo habría dos caminos, o lograba que Inuyasha accediera a tener sexo con él de buena gana, o terminaba siendo destrozado por este. 

Hasta el momento el mestizo era reacio a sus caricias, su desagrado era notable y su rabia ya no crecía más porque era imposible, pero era demasiado exquisito como para renunciar a él tan fácilmente.

—¿Inuyasha por qué te cierras al placer?

Formuló la pregunta, aunque en realidad no estaba esperando que le respondiera. 

—Tu necesitas esto tanto como yo, o más.

Llegando a esa conclusión comenzó a besar su cuello una vez más, formando un camino de besos mientras subía por este. Las protestas y amenazas del mestizo se volvieron a escuchar, desalentándolo por un segundo, pero entonces notó algo que le hizo recuperar la seguridad, los suaves y diminutos vellos que cubrían la piel del cuello estaban erizados. Volvió a rozarlo con sus labios, comprobando como la piel vibraba ante su contacto y como, nuevamente, los vellos se levantaban, no sólo los del cuello, esta vez, todo su costado se erizaba y temblaba levemente.

Lo acarició con la yema de los dedos, contemplando la reacción que estos iban provocando en la piel del mestizo mientras los paseaba a todo lo largo de su flanco izquierdo. Los movió sobre el vientre, apreciando el involuntario estremecimiento causado por su roce, y continuó su camino hacia arriba hasta terminar capturando entre ellos un pezón, que se endureció en el mismo instante en que estos lo tocaron. 

Inuyasha se sobresaltó, le repugnaba estar siendo manoseado de esa manera por un macho y el monumental asco que este hecho le causaba era comparable a la humillación de verse sometido, sin embargo, la sensación no fue desagradable. Los dedos del lobo oprimían su pezón y tiraban de este, haciéndolo rodar entre ellos. Se percató de que no era doloroso, lo apretaba lo suficiente para hacerse sentir, pero no para causarle dolor. Era una sensación extraña.

Koga movió su mano hasta el otro pezón, iniciando la misma maniobra, y posando su boca sobre el que había dejado libre comenzó a besarlo con suavidad. Con la punta de su afilada lengua describía círculos y la movía de abajo hacia arriba, simultáneamente. La sensación hizo que Inuyasha sintiera un sospechoso cosquilleo en su vientre, que lo sorprendió y horrorizó al mismo tiempo. 

<< Qué mierda me pasa, no puede ser que esto me esté... no, ni de coña.>>

—Quita tu asquerosa boca de mí—protestó con rabia. 

—Ah, pero sabes tan bien. 

El lobo respondió sin apartar los labios de su piel, despertando nuevos destellos que se irradiaron desde su ingle hasta la pelvis.

—Maldito seas Koga. Acabaré contigo y con todo aquel que se atreva a meterse en el medio de ... ¡Argh!

Fue incapaz de terminar la frase, los dientes agarraron su pezón, cerrándose con fuerza sobre este. La presión que ejercían, aunque dolorosa, despertó una sensación que fue capaz, en un segundo, de transformar el cosquilleo en una caliente ola que batió su entrepierna. 

El Yokai siguió mordisqueándolo sin piedad, alternando sus mordiscos con besos y suaves lamidas, para volver a morderlo con ahínco. Y cada vez que sentía esos dientes hincándose en su carne, más ráfagas de calor se extendían a lo largo de su abdomen sin que pudiese hacer nada para evitarlo.

<< Para ... para ya idiota. >> Ya no sabía si sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a Koga o a él mismo, lo único que deseaba era que la creciente sensación se detuviera, rogaba por ello, tratando de controlar su respiración que empezaba a volverse pesada. 

Con rapidez, Koga intercambió la mano con la que lo sujetaba por las muñecas y volvió a cambiar de lugar, abrazando con sus labios el pezón que aún no había probado. Oprimió con sus dedos el que dejó atrás, que estaba enrojecido y duro como una roca a causa de la avidez a la que estuvo sometido.

Al sentir la húmeda boca del Yokai donde no había estado antes, un suspiro ahogado escapó de Inuyasha, que, horrorizado ante la idea de que el lobo lo notara, se mordió el labio con fuerza. 

Trató de concentrarse en el odio que sentía hacía él, en la forma en que acabaría con su miserable vida, pero fue en vano. Pensó en una retahíla de cosas desagradables, agotando todo el repertorio que usaba cuando la calentura lo sorprendía en un momento inoportuno, por gusto.

<< Maldición, no, no puede ser que esto esté pasándome con él.>>

Enfrascado en esta batalla interna notó que algo cálido bajada por su abdomen. Tomó conciencia y vio la mano de Koga desplazándose hacia abajo y supo, con terror, el lugar exacto donde la dirigía.

—¡No!—gritó desesperado—detente.

Koga se detuvo para mirarlo. En los ojos del mestizo se leía el pánico, la vergüenza afloraba en su hermoso rostro tiñendo sus mejillas de carmín. 

—¿Qué pasa, qué quieres ocultarme cachorro? 

Ya se imaginaba la respuesta. Con un veloz movimiento agarró su entrepierna, dejándole sin aliento.

Una amplia sonrisa iluminó la cara del lobo al sentir la dura erección contra su mano. El ancho Hakama* no había dejado que se notara, pero ahora, al palparla, supo hasta que punto había logrado excitarlo con sus caricias. 

—Vaya, pero que tenemos aquí. 

Deshizo el nudo que sujetaba el Hakama a la cadera de su dueño y tiró de este hacia abajo varias veces, hasta que cayó al piso, dejándolo desnudo y mostrando su erección en todo su esplendor.

Incapaz de encarar al demonio Inuyasha hundió la cabeza contra su hombro, moviéndola bruscamente hasta que algunos mechones de su melena cayeron sobre su rostro, ocultándolo. Se sentía más humillado de lo que nunca llegó a pensar que podría estar. Su propio cuerpo lo estaba traicionando, exponiéndolo de aquella manera tan vergonzosa, dándole al lobo lo que quería. 

—No seas tímido Inu. Mira tu cuerpo como reacciona, deja que tu mente lo acepte también.

—Nunca, esto está mal. 

—¿Por qué está mal? ¿Qué motivos te llevan a pensar que algo que causa tanto placer sea malo?

Koga le preguntaba suavemente, se podía decir que se notaba cierto dolor en su voz. 

—¿Por qué te lo niegas? 

No contestó, no pudo hacerlo. Pensó en Kagome, en Kikyo, en el resto de sus compañeros, de lo que pensarían si lo vieran ahora. Pensó en Koga, a quien siempre había visto como un rival y por el que sentía una envidia que ocultaba. Lo envidiaba por pertenecer a una manada, por tener la admiración y el amor de sus congéneres, la oportunidad de guiarlos y velar por ellos, él, que nunca había pertenecido a nada. Y lo odiaba, cuanto lo odiaba por esos aires de superioridad que le restregaban su soledad y falta de pertenencia. Pero ahora, ahora pretendía que recibiera de buen grado sus caricias, quería hacerlo su amante y que aceptara que aquello que le estaba proporcionando no era otra cosa que placer.

—¡Porque te detesto!

Lo encaró finalmente, clavando sus dorados ojos en el par de zafiros que también lo miraban.

—Soló me das asco, no quería esto, no quiero esto.

—Tu cuerpo dice lo contrario.

—¡Está así por tu culpa!—gritó, al borde de la histeria, mientras lágrimas de frustración corrían por su rostro—. ¡Me estás forzando y está mal! ¡MAL, MAL, MA... mgmm!

Koga calló a Inuyasha con su boca, sujetándolo por la nuca y besándolo hondamente. El Yokai se abrió paso, apresando el labio inferior del mestizo con los dientes, degustándolo. Su lengua derrumbó cualquier barrera que pudiera hacerle resistencia, entrando y desplazándose por toda la cavidad, haciendo aún más profundo su beso. Le mordisqueó los labios, rozó su lengua con la suya haciendo que se enredaran en una suave caricia, la atrapó entre sus dientes, succionándola, quedándose con el dulce sabor. Intensificó el beso, hundiéndose hasta la garganta, explorando cada rincón, moviéndose apasionadamente al compás de los húmedos sonidos que ambas bocas producían al besarse.

Sin poder resistirse al hechizo de aquel beso se perdió en el irremediablemente. Dejándose llevar siguió el mandato de los labios y la lengua que lo poseían, estremeciéndose ante las sensaciones que estos le ofrecían. Koga terminó el beso dejándolo sin aliento, con la mirada empañada y los párpados contraídos. Sentía que sus labios latían a causa de la intensidad con la que había sido besado. El lobo se adentró en su cuello, lamiéndolo de manera lenta y sensual, y soltando su nuca envolvió con la mano su palpitante erección. Inuyasha fue incapaz de articular una palabra.

HAKAMA* - Pantalón largo con pliegues (cinco por delante y dos por detrás) cuya función principal era proteger las piernas.


	6. El Acuerdo

Los dedos del Yokai comenzaron a moverse diestramente, recorriendo el hinchado miembro desde la punta hasta la base, abarcando toda la anchura y longitud de este. Los deslizaba con extrema suavidad, apenas rozándolo con la yema de los dedos, infligiendo una lenta y tortuosa caricia.

La respiración de Inuyasha se volvió pesada, y a pesar de morderse la boca con fuerza le fue imposible permanecer en silencio. La manera en la que estaba siendo tocado causaba que su vientre temblara, el agudo cosquilleo hacía brotar sordos gemidos de su garganta que a duras penas conseguía mantener dentro de sus labios. 

El lobo prosiguió con su sutil caricia, sintiendo como el pene del mestizo se volvía aún más duro y caliente entre sus dedos, hasta que vio como se escurrían algunas gotas de líquido preseminal. Sonrió, encantado del resultado que estaba consiguiendo, con el dedo índice toco la húmeda punta, trazando círculos en ella, esparciendo el brillante presemen hasta abarcar todo el glande, luego cerró su mano contra este, frotando la palma y apretándolo. 

Un ronco quejido escapó de la boca de Inuyasha, incapaz de seguir conteniéndolo. Era inútil tratar de resistirse, conocía la creciente sensación en sus entrañas y sabía que nada iba a detenerla, su orgasmo era inminente. Volvió a hundir el rostro en su hombro escondiéndose de la vista del lobo, mientras sentía las ardientes oleadas acrecentarse, impulsándolo de manera acelerada hacia la cúspide.

Intuyendo la cercanía del clímax Koga se llevó la mano a la boca con rapidez , empapándola con su saliva, acto seguido, agarró con firmeza la soberbia erección, presionándola, y comenzó a frotarla vigorosamente con movimientos rápidos y continuos. Los gemidos estrangulados del mestizo no tardaron en escucharse, los músculos de su abdomen se contrajeron uno a uno y su vientre se tensó, haciendo lucir protuberantes las venas que bajaban por los costados de la pelvis. Con una intensa sacudida, arqueó la espalda y su simiente salió disparada con fuerza.

Frenando la velocidad sobre el miembro que se derramaba sobre su mano, el lobo escuchó con deleite los quejumbrosos sonidos que hacía el mestizo mientras se corría. Anhelaba ver su rostro, pero este estaba oculto entre el hombro y mechones de cabello, sin embargo, no dejaba de ser un espectáculo digno de admiración.

Jadeante y brillando de sudor, su cuerpo se estremecía mientras el potente orgasmo lo arrasaba. Su pecho subía y bajaba dramáticamente a causa de la respiración acelerada y el tenso vientre temblaba entre espasmos de placer.

Después de haberlo vaciado por completo, sin despegar la mirada ni un segundo de aquella imagen tan exquisita, Koga soltó las muñecas de Inuyasha liberándolo finalmente. Los brazos cayeron, pesados, a los costados del cuerpo, como si estuvieran carentes de fuerza. Inuyasha, con la cara todavía oculta por los húmedos mechones de pelo que se adherían a ella, aún respiraba con dificultad, pero iba recuperándose poco a poco. Con delicadeza, Koga le apartó el cabello, descubriendo su rostro. 

—¿Cómo te sientes?—le preguntó. 

Inuyasha se mantuvo en silencio con la mirada baja, la verdad era que ni el mismo podía responderse realmente esa pregunta. Sin duda se sentía avergonzado y humillado, atacado física y emocionalmente, herido en su amor propio, sin embargo, todavía experimentaba los remanentes del intenso clímax, el placer que Koga le había proporcionado era innegable. Pero lo odiaba, lo odiaba y quería matarlo, de eso no lo libraría nadie, semejante ultraje no podía quedar impune, era imperdonable. 

<< Cómo se atreve, maldito hijo de la gran puta, a hacerme algo así, a ponerme sus asquerosas manos encima, a tocarme de esa manera... de esa manera tan... ¡Maldición! >>

El mestizo subió las manos enredando los dedos en su cabello, a pesar de todo el odio colérico que le profesaba a Koga, los corrientazos de deseo volvían con tan sólo recordar sus caricias. 

—Mira que te gusta atormentarte por gusto—le dijo Koga, mientras lo veía debatirse lleno de confusión—. Acaba de comprender que no hay nada de malo en lo que ha pasado.

Los ojos dorados se levantaron de golpe encarando finalmente al Yokai, encendidos de rabia.

—¡Todavía tienes la desvergüenza de decir que lo que me has hecho está bien! Eres un miserable. 

—¿Y qué fue, exactamente, eso tan malo que te hice?

—Lo sabes perfectamente. Me forzaste, prácticamente me has violado, después de que todos confiaron en ti, incluso yo. ¿Cómo has sido capaz de hacerme esto? ¡Cómo! 

—¿Hacerte qué? ¿Darte placer? ¡Darte un maldito orgasmo!—contraatacó el lobo, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

Las mejillas de Inuyasha se tiñeron de un vivo color rojo.

—Yo no quería, tú me obligaste, me hiciste ... y no pude... ¡Joder!—gritó de frustración, moviendo la cabeza en gesto de negativa. 

—No puedes responder. No puedes, porque, aunque no quieras aceptarlo, sabes lo mucho que lo disfrutaste y que incluso, todavía deseas más. ¿O me equivoco?

Se aproximó hasta casi rozarlo con su cuerpo, con la mirada encendida. 

Al sentirlo nuevamente tan cerca Inuyasha se movió con nerviosismo, intentando alejarse, pero se enredó con el Hakama que estaba caído entre sus pies y perdió el equilibrio. Los fuertes brazos de Koga lo sujetaron antes de que cayera al suelo, levantándolo y colocándolo frente a él, de espaldas a la pared. El Yokai apoyó las manos en esta, situándolas a ambos lados del mestizo, dejándolo atrapado entre sus brazos y su cuerpo. 

—¿Me equivoco?—volvió a preguntarle. 

Volteando la cara trató de evitar la mirada inquisitiva, volvía a estar acorralado, indefenso y desnudo ante aquel Yokai que deseaba devorárselo. Sin embargo, este pensamiento le provocó una ola de calor en las entrañas. 

—Déjame—rogó, sus mejillas seguían encendidas a causa de la vergüenza y excitación—. Ya tuviste lo que querías, déjame de una puñetera vez.

—No Inu, yo quiero mucho más. Eso fue sólo el comienzo, que por cierto, fue bastante rápido.

La vergüenza del mestizo ya era enorme, pero creció aún más al escuchar a Koga subrayar el hecho de que no sólo lo hizo correrse, sino que además le tomó bastante poco lograrlo. 

—¡Fue suficiente!

—Cómo va a ser suficiente, sólo fue una simple paj...

—¡Cállate!—Inuyasha le cortó la frase enrojeciendo hasta lo increíble. 

Con delicadeza Koga lo agarró por el mentón, girando su rostro para obligarlo a mirarle. 

—No lo fue para ninguno de los dos—le susurró acercándose a su oído—. Esto está muy lejos de acabarse.

Empujándolo con las manos sobre su pecho Inuyasha trató inútilmente de quitárselo de encima. 

—Aléjate de mí—pidió, haciendo un esfuerzo por sonar amenazador pero su advertencia se quebró en un gemido cuando sintió al lobo lamiendo su oreja. 

—No te resistas cachorro, yo sé que quieres más—le murmuró, mordisqueándole el lóbulo. 

—No, no quiero, lo que quiero es que me dejes en paz.

—¿Ha sí? ¿Entonces cómo explicas eso?

El lobo bajó la vista hasta la entrepierna del mestizo donde se apreciaba una erección en toda regla. 

—Eso no significa que quiera nada contigo, es mi maldito cuerpo que reacciona así y no puedo controlarlo, pero yo no deseo que sigas haciéndome estas cosas. 

—¿Seguro que no lo deseas?

Agarrándole las muñecas para separar sus manos que seguían intentando empujarlo, Koga se abrió paso entre sus brazos.

—No, ya te lo dije...para...Koga no...no me ... aahhhh

La voz de Inuyasha zozobraba mientras sentía el cuerpo del Yokai pegándose al suyo. Sus protestas se transformaron en suspiros entrecortados cuando la lengua del lobo serpenteó por su piel. 

Intentó no dejarse avasallar por la sensación de placer y volvió a protestar como pudo, empujándolo por los hombros mientras forcejeaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Koga se le arrimara completamente, estrechándolo contra la pared. El torso desnudo del lobo se pegó al suyo, haciéndolo tomar conciencia del tibio contacto de su piel y de los fuertes músculos de su pecho que se rozaban contra él. 

Al tenerlo tan cerca no pudo evitar aspirar su aroma y, a pesar de que esa noche tenía el pobre olfato de un humano, la esencia masculina del Yokai lo impregnó, abrumándolo.

Era un olor excitante, exquisito, dominante, el olor de un Alfa. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la magia del provocativo almizcle, rindiéndose por un segundo ante su poder. Dándose cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo reaccionó, agitando la cabeza para impedir que continuara besándole. 

Sus cabezazos parecieron surtir efecto, los besos se detuvieron y los labios lo abandonaron.

<<¿Realmente se detendrá?>>

Por un momento creyó que sería posible, incluso hizo por separarse de la pared con la esperanza de que lo dejara alejarse, pero las manos de Koga lo detuvieron, agarrándolo de la cintura y volviéndolo a empotrar a esta. No le había apresado las manos esta vez así que trató de interponer los brazos, pero el lobo fue más rápido y su boca atacó su pecho antes de que pudiera impedirlo, lamiendo con avidez su pezón derecho, que ya estaba endurecido de antemano.

La ráfaga de placer lo golpeó paralizándolo en el acto, dejándolo con los brazos suspendidos y la boca semiabierta. Lo besaba ferozmente, moviendo su lengua sin piedad y haciéndolo sentir sus dientes. Cuando estos se cerraron, capturando su pezón, el mestizo arqueó la espalda lanzando un sordo gemido que trató de silenciar al momento como pudo.

Cambiando de lugar Koga asaltó su pezón izquierdo con la misma voracidad mientras le acariciaba la cadera con sus largos dedos. Una de sus manos viajó más abajo y atrapó su miembro, apretándolo con firmeza. Inuyasha dejó escapar el aire con fuerza al sentir la presión en su masculinidad, sintió dolor, pero era un dolor placentero que nunca había experimentado antes, acompañado por una ardiente sensación que se irrigaba en su vientre. 

La boca del lobo comenzó a moverse, aventurándose por su abdomen y costados, besándolo y mordiéndolo con suavidad. Su lengua perfiló cada músculo, exploró su ombligo, y se deslizó por la caliente y tirante piel de la pelvis. Dándose cuenta del camino que estaba trazando, Inuyasha dio un respingo y empujándolo por los hombros lo detuvo. 

—¿Qué haces?

Su voz temblaba, todo él lo hacía. 

—Creo que es bastante obvio—le respondió, relamiéndose los labios en un gesto obsceno que no dejaba lugar a dudas a lo que se refería.

—No pensaras en serio usar la boca...ahí. 

Koga no pudo dejar de sonreír al escucharlo. 

<< Tan tierno e inocente ...y a la vez tan poderoso. Sin duda un contraste magnífico.>>

—Cuál es el problema, es una práctica bastante común—le hizo saber. 

—Común lo será para ti que eres un pervertido. 

—Inu todos lo hacen, al menos todos los que disfrutan dándole placer a un hombre. ¿Tu sacerdotisa nunca te lo hizo?

—A ti no te importa lo que ella haya o no haya hecho.

La verdad era que no había explorado mucho ese terreno. Tuvo algunas experiencias con Kikyo donde ella se había atrevido a besar su pene, pero siempre fue rápido, y a él le parecía que no estaba a gusto o le provocaba vergüenza hacerlo, por lo que pensó que tal vez esto era algo desagradable. 

—Escucha Inu, te aseguro que será delicioso, mucho más placentero de lo que has sentido hasta ahora.

Movió la mano, con la que nunca había dejado de apretar su erección, hacia atrás y hacia adelante sucesivamente, sonriéndole con perversión y observando como su rostro se contraía a causa de esta caricia. 

—Mira, te propongo algo. 

Le hablaba sin detener el vaivén de su mano. 

—Yo empiezo, y si no te gusta o no quieres que siga, me lo dices y yo me detendré.

—Si claro, y yo voy y me lo creo. 

—Te doy mi palabra de Yokai, ya sabes que no puedo romperla.

Inuyasha quedó sorprendido, ese era un tipo de juramento que jamás se debía romper, todo el honor de la raza Yokai estaba implícito. Después de todo parecía que tendría la oportunidad de quitarse a Koga de encima. Porque era eso lo que quería ¿no? 

—¿Qué me dices? Es un buen acuerdo, podrás librarte de mí, si es que quieres.

—Tu me ... con la boca y si yo te digo que pares lo harás. 

—Así mismo, tu me dejas comenzar, me das un par de minutos, y luego tu decides. 

<< ¿Habrá alguna trampa? >> Caviló unos segundos antes de aceptar, sabía que en la posición en la que estaba no tenía más opciones pero era importante que todo quedara bien claro.

—Cuando dices que pararás, te refieres a todo, todo, no vas a violarme ni nada. 

—Por supuesto que no. Nunca fue mi intención hacer eso, siempre pensé esperar a que me lo pidieras.

—En serio crees posible que yo te pida semejante cosa.

—Ya lo veremos, pero quiero que sepas, escúchame bien, que sólo accederé a penetrarte únicamente cuando me lo pidas ... suplicando. 

La voz de Koga había adoptado un singular tono profundo y sus ojos despedían un resplandor azulado. Inuyasha sintió el poder dominante del Alfa y tragó en seco, dudando por primera vez si en realidad sería capaz de detenerlo una vez que hubiera empezado. Lo había vuelto loco sólo con una mano, y ahora tenía ambas libres y una boca dispuesta a tragárselo.

—De acuerdo—accedió, casi en un susurro.


	7. Placer...Placer...Placer

Apoyado de rodillas en el suelo, el lobo se plantó frente a la erección que ahora le apuntaba directamente a la cara. Acercó los labios y los deslizó sutilmente sobre esta, entreabriendo la boca para dejar salir su aliento, luego le dio una suave lamida a la punta, elevando la mirada para enfocarla en el rostro de Inuyasha. El mestizo estaba contraído y nervioso pero su excitación era bien visible, en sus ojos empañados se leía la confusión y el placer que experimentaba al mismo tiempo. Aquello hizo que el morbo de Koga aumentara de nivel, se humedeció los labios y comenzó a besar el pene que tenía delante, agarrándolo con una mano para manipularlo.

Inuyasha apretó los dientes y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, las sensaciones que le producía la ávida boca del lobo amenazaban con nublarle el juicio. 

<< Dos minutos, sólo tengo que aguantar dos minutos >> se repetía, intentando combatir las ondas de placer caliente que lo fustigaban.   
<< Luego lo detendré, lo deten...dré ... sólo un ... minuto ...más.>> — ¡Ahhhh!— El gemido se le escapó, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, al sentir la lengua del lobo recorrer su miembro lujuriosamente desde la base hasta la punta, mientras lo oprimía con la mano. 

<< Maldito cabrón pervertido>> incluso la voz dentro de su mente parecía afectada por la excitación. << Tengo que paralo ya ... que pare ...que pare >> pero no lograba manifestar la orden verbalmente. Una sola palabra bastaba para terminarlo todo y que acabase esta abusiva intrusión a la que había sido sometido, sí, porque precisamente eso era, una intrusión abusiva e insana ...mente deliciosa, y ya no estaba seguro de querer detenerla, quisiera o no, se estaba dejando llevar por ese placer. — Joder — fue la única palabra que brotó espontáneamente de su boca cuando el lobo se engulló su miembro por completo hasta el fondo de la garganta.

Con premeditada parsimonia, Koga metía y sacaba de su boca el durísimo pene que sentía palpitar entre sus labios, succionándolo y acariciándolo con la lengua, que movía de manera circular para abarcar su circunferencia y anchura. De vez en cuando lo sacaba por completo para lamerlo a conciencia y con ansias a todo lo largo y ancho, y lo deslizaba entre sus dientes de arriba abajo, besándolo y mordisqueándolo con lujuria. 

Incapaz de aguantarse Inuyasha gemía entrecortadamente, había alzado una de sus manos hasta su cabeza y hundía los dedos en su cabello apretando una porción de su melena, con la otra se tapaba la boca, intentando disminuir el volumen de sus gemidos que iban en crescendo. Sin poderlo evitar bajó la vista hasta Koga, y la imagen del lobo devorándole la polla lo dejó sin aliento, era condenadamente sensual. Se movía hacia atrás y hacia delante, tragándoselo entero hasta el tope y retrocediendo después, una y otra vez, chupándolo y lamiéndolo con deleite. Era clarísimo lo mucho que disfrutaba tenerlo en su boca, y sin tener ni puñetera idea de porque, esa constatación lo excitó todavía más, hasta el punto de hacerlo jadear de puro placer.

—¿Qué ocurre cachorro?—lo escuchó preguntarle—. Te noto un poco agitado. ¿Estás bien?

El lobo mostraba su perversa mediasonrisa, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y centelleaban, perfiladas por un azul intenso. 

—No estuve midiendo el tiempo, pero estoy seguro de que han pasado mucho más de dos minutos—. Le hablaba intercalando las palabras con lamidas y sin dejar de mover la mano por toda la longitud de su miembro, el que sentía que estaba a punto de partírsele de tan duro. —¿Quieres que me detenga?

La pregunta lo sobresaltó, no quería responder. ¿Por qué demonios le preguntaba? Si lo había dejado continuar era por algo. 

—Depende de ti ahora, yo estoy en la obligación de cumplir mi palabra—añadió, soltando lo que tenía en la mano y alejándose unos centímetros. —¿Deseas que continúe, o que me vaya y te deje solo?

La repentina y brusca interrupción tomó a Inuyasha por sorpresa y a duras penas logró reprimir un quejido de protesta, pero todo su cuerpo gritó, demandando con urgencia ser nuevamente estimulado. << Si se va podría terminar por mí mismo. >> Sopesó la opción, pero su mente la rechazó en el mismo segundo, el placer no sería comparable ni por asomo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda para decidirte?—le preguntó el lobo y paseó los dedos por su sufrida erección haciéndolo suspirar lastimeramente. 

Koga mantenía la calma, sin embargo, por dentro estaba que bullía, aunque se estuviese haciendo el duro ansiaba lanzarse contra Inuyasha y follárselo salvajemente hasta saciar todas las ganas que le tenía, pero no era así como deseaba que pasara. Su deseo era que se rindiera completamente, consintiendo la unión, pero tenía que mantenerse en control de la situación si quería que todo saliera perfecto. 

Volvió a tocarlo, consciente de la tortura que esto suponía para él, porque lo había llevado hasta un punto donde necesitaba mucho más que aquellas leves caricias. Observó como temblaba la parte interior de sus muslos y los besó, justo en donde estos se unían a la pelvis, fue más abajo y lamió los testículos, besándolos y estirando con los dientes la suave piel que los cubría. Escuchó el fuerte gemido que provocó al adentrarse en la sensible zona y subió la cabeza, enfocándolo. 

—Puedo parar como querías. ¿Lo hago? 

Observó con atención la boca entreabierta y temblorosa y los dorados ojos implorantes, finalmente estaba consiguiendo las expresiones que tanto anhelaba ver y aquello lo ponía todavía más caliente. 

El mestizo hizo un tímido gesto de negación y adelantó la cadera, acercándole su erección a la boca. Esta acción hizo que Koga sintiera la sangre ardiéndole en las venas y sintió la suya encajándose dolorosamente contra la piel de lobo que lo cubría. 

—¿Deseas que me la vuelva a meter en la boca?—le preguntó y lo vio asentir con la cabeza—. No te escucho. — Recibió la misma respuesta, aunque esta vez el movimiento de asentimiento fue mucho más pronunciado—. ¡Dilo! no voy a hacer nada hasta que habl... 

—¡Sigue joder!—Inuyasha gritó, ansioso por recibir la estimulación por la que su cuerpo clamaba, ya le daba lo mismo que fuese Koga el responsable, su grado de excitación era tal que no podía pensar en otra cosa—. Termina lo que empezaste. —Era una exigencia, pero el tono de súplica era evidente.

—¿Quieres que haga que te corras en mi boca?

<< ¡Sí, sí, sí!>> Eso era todo lo que deseaba, no importaba si era en la boca, en la mano o en donde coño fuera, pero que lo hiciera de una vez.—Hazlo...hazlo ya—pidió, y esta vez fue un legítimo ruego desesperado. Su petición fue suficiente para Koga, que aferró su necesitado pene y volvió a metérselo en la boca.

La oleada de placer lo sacudió, haciendo que su razón se nublara y liberando los gemidos que pugnaban por salir de su garganta. El lobo se movía con rapidez, expandiendo la garganta y tragándoselo por completo, sin dejar de mover la lengua que lo acariciaba con velocidad. Una de sus manos le sujetó los testículos, masajeándolos con los dedos y levantándolos lo suficiente para que sus labios pudieran rozarlos, y colocó la otra mano debajo de estos, ejerciendo una calculada presión en la zona. 

Aquel mar de avasallantes sensaciones lo arrastró, elevándolo vertiginosamente hasta la cima de su orgasmo. Sumergido en la inconciencia del placer extremo sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, incrementando el ritmo a medida que se acercaba. Sus dedos se aferraron a los cabellos del lobo, agarrándolo por la coleta y empujándolo contra él para hundirse todavía más en su garganta, mientras se sentía cada vez más y más cerca.

Koga apretó el agarre, sosteniendo el pene y los testículos con una sola mano y hundió los dedos de la otra en la sensitiva área que los sucedía. No necesitó aumentar la velocidad, en ese momento era Inuyasha quien marcaba el ritmo con las caderas, moviéndose con rapidez dentro de su boca y empujando su cabeza, de tal forma, que no precisaba moverla en lo absoluto. El falo que le atacaba la garganta estaba duro como el acero y lo sentía latir contra su lengua, pulsando con cada contracción.

Los espasmos sacudieron el cuerpo del mestizo mientras alcanzaba el orgasmo, prensó los dedos que tenía enterrados en la melena de Koga y apoyó la mano libre en su hombro, clavándole las uñas. Se estremeció, convulsionando de placer, y dando una última embestida alcanzó la culminación, corriéndose con fuerza en la boca del lobo. Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose en aquella sensación liberadora, gimiendo alto y profundamente.

Koga sintió la cálida simiente llenando y corriendo por su garganta, sostuvo el palpitante miembro manteniéndolo dentro de su boca, acariciándolo y sustrayendo hasta la última gota de semen. Estaba excitadísimo, y su calentura había alcanzado un nivel crítico. Su libido se había ido incrementando mientras observaba al mestizo rindiéndose al placer, y se disparó al escucharlo gemir de verdad, pero cuando este lo agarró y comenzó a follarle la boca, de aquella manera desenfrenada, lo tomó por sorpresa y ese había sido el detonante. Se levantó, sintiéndose estallar de necesidad, y se lanzó contra Inuyasha besándolo apasionadamente sin darle tiempo a recobrarse del monumental orgasmo que había tenido unos segundos antes.

—Joder, cachorro, mira cómo me has puesto—le dijo jadeante y continuó besándolo, separándose de sus labios sólo para recuperar el aliento.

No estaba acostumbrado a perder el control, siempre había logrado mantenerlo hasta que conseguía la sumisión total, pero su deseo por el mestizo era muy fuerte. Su martirizada erección ya le dolía. << Se me va a terminar reventando si sigo así>> se dijo, sintiéndosela más dura e hinchada que nunca, necesitaba aliviarse con urgencia, no era algo que tuviera planeado pero estaba claro que así no podía continuar. Buscó la cinta que ceñía el pelaje de lobo a su cintura zafándola con desesperación, liberándose de la prenda de un zarpazo después de haberla desatado.

—Esto nunca me pasa, pero es que me vuelves jodidamente loco—le explicó rápidamente volviendo a atacar su boca, arrimándose a su cuerpo y abrazándolo. Su miembro se incrustó contra el duro abdomen, estaba tan tirante y sensible que el roce casi lo hace perder la cabeza. 

Por su parte, Inuyasha se encontraba en una especie de limbo, había tenido el orgasmo más intenso de su vida y su cuerpo todavía se estaba recobrando. Apenas podía mantenerse en pie, así que dejó caer parte de su peso sobre el cuerpo de Koga, que lo sostuvo, arrimándolo a la pared y apretándose contra él. Lo besaba ansiosamente, dejándolo prácticamente sin aire. Sintió la dura erección frotándose sobre su piel, pero los besos posesivos del lobo lo mantuvieron ocupado, manteniéndolo dentro de aquel ensueño post orgásmico, demasiado placentero como para romperlo sólo porque le estuvieran restregando una polla por la barriga. 

Rodeándole la espalda baja con un brazo, Koga oprimió su pelvis contra la suya para hacer que la presión aumentara y rompió el beso, jadeando sobre sus labios mientras su miembro se comprimía. Comenzó a menear las caderas, haciendo que su pene subiera y bajara entre sus cuerpos, lo rozó contra el suyo, con deliberada intención, y deslizando una mano entre ambos, aferró su erección para empezar a masturbarse con fuerza, gruñendo de placer. 

Inuyasha observó la escena que se desarrollaba frente a él, su mente se había despejado un poco y volvía a tener la capacidad de razonar, recuperando la conciencia de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No había podido rechazar a Koga, para nada, fue totalmente incapaz de renunciar al placer, si hasta le rogó para que continuara, dándole el gusto al maldito, pero cómo coño no iba a hacerlo si todo lo que le hacía era jodidamente delicioso, y el orgasmo había sido descomunal. Ahora era Koga el que parecía estar cerca de tener uno, y por lo visto, pretendía hacerlo sobre él, sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no le incomodaba, todo lo contrario, la imagen del lobo, todo excitado y descontrolado, era hechizantemente sensual y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. 

El hermoso rostro masculino se contraía de placer, con la boca semiabierta, dejando entrever los filosos colmillos que le hacían honor a su nombre*. Sus ojos de zafiro habían adquirido un brillo metálico y estaban fijos en él, trasmitiéndole toda la excitación que sentía. Aumentó la velocidad con que se masturbaba jadeando roncamente, una fina capa de sudor cubrió los músculos de su pecho y brazos. Tenía el cabello revuelto, su peinado había quedado casi desecho cuando lo agarró por la coleta, terminó por soltarse a causa de los veloces movimientos de su mano y la negra melena se liberó cayendo en cascada sobre sus hombros. 

Sintió un cosquilleo subiendo por sus costados y la sensación de calor en su vientre retornó, observar a Koga en ese estado le estaba provocando un morbo indescriptible. Era algo raro, algo que desde su punto de vista parecía ilógico, pero era innegable, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante el tremendo estimulo visual. Volvía a estar duro y caliente. A pesar de su alto grado de excitación el lobo lo notó enseguida, extendió los dedos con rapidez y atrapó su erección comprimiéndola junto a la suya, para comenzar a masturbar ambos penes al mismo tiempo.

El contacto fue sorpresivo, arrancando un gemido de sus labios, el placer regresó violentamente estremeciéndolo por completo. Koga lo apretó contra él aún más, clavándole las garras en el glúteo por el cual lo tenía sostenido, e intensificó la velocidad. Sus roncos gemidos se escucharon, aumentando a medida que se acercaba, el ritmo de su mano se volvió frenético y su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse. Apretó los dientes, inclinándose hacia adelante mientras se contraía. Unos segundos después un intenso espasmo sacudió su cuerpo, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y su boca se abrió, liberando un último jadeo que acompañó el movimiento de su espalda al arquearse junto con su simiente, que salpicó el abdomen del mestizo y se derramó sobre los miembros de ambos.

Aún agitado, se recostó sobre Inuyasha apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y girándola en dirección al cuello. Este sintió el cálido aliento del lobo cayendo sobre su piel, el sonido de su respiración, acompañado por graves murmullos de satisfacción, no hizo otra cosa que aumentar la calentura que ya tenía. 

<< Mierda. ¿Es que no se me va a bajar nunca? >> Se había corrido dos veces, sin embargo, estaba nuevamente duro como una roca, después de un orgasmo como el último lo normal es que quedara satisfecho, pero por lo visto su cuerpo quería más.

La respiración del lobo se fue normalizando, se irguió, separándose lo suficiente para poder observarlo, sus ojos mantenían el tono metálico, casi fluorescente, de antes. El mestizo apreció la fuerza dominante del alfa emanando de su mirada, y supo con certeza que volvería a estar a merced de sus caricias sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, sobre todo porque, a fin de cuentas, él también lo deseaba, quería volver a perderse dentro de aquel placer avasallante que nublaba sus sentidos.

—Puedo notar lo mucho que me deseas ahora cachorro—le dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente. 

—No te creas la gran cosa, esto sólo ha ocurrido porque llevaba demasiado tiempo sin sexo. 

Mintió, era cierto que llevaba una buena temporada cachondo perdido, pero su deseo ya no tenía nada que ver con eso. Esa noche el lobo le hizo experimentar el placer más intenso, y luego se había sentido fuertemente atraído por él cuándo lo observó llegar al orgasmo. El morbo que este le causaba, acompañado de la promesa de placer, eran los motivos que le hacían desearlo tanto, aunque le costara admitirlo. 

—Tal vez al principio fue así, pero ya no—le desmintió. —Realmente te gusta, no puedes ocultarlo, incluso si pudieras el olor de tu excitación es tan fuerte que has impregnado la cabaña de esa esencia. 

Las mejillas del mestizo se sonrojaron, no había manera de disimular la verdad, el olor nunca mentía, eso era algo que conocía muy bien. 

—No hay nada de que avergonzarse Inu, es normal. Sólo ríndete y disfruta. 

Le besó el hombro, continuando por la clavícula y subiendo hasta su cuello. Esta vez no hubo rechazo, no trató de alejarlo, por el contrario, cuando la boca del lobo llegó hasta la suya la recibió con anhelo. Embargado por el beso posesivo del Yokai lo fue rodeando con sus brazos hasta que, finalmente, terminó abrazándose a él mientras sus labios se movían al compás de los de este, siguiéndoles el ritmo. Se besaban de manera lenta y sensual, saboreándose mutuamente, disfrutando de la sensación de estar en la boca del otro. 

Las manos del lobo se movían por su cuerpo, provocando corrientazos de placer donde lo tocaba, quería que estas bajaran hasta su entrepierna y lo tocaran de verdad, pero cada vez que se acercaban retrocedían y volvían a subir, alejándose del objetivo. Se movió, tratando de rozar su endurecido sexo contra el cuerpo del otro con la esperanza de que este se diera cuenta y se lo agarrara de una vez, pero Koga parecía no enterarse, se pegó y se restregó más, nada, estaba comenzando a sentirse desesperado. Se quejó en la boca del lobo, que no había dejado de besarlo, pero los gimoteos tampoco causaron efecto, sus manos continuaban moviéndose por cualquier parte menos por la que tanto deseaba. Sin poder aguantarse más agarró una de ellas bajándola hasta su erección, sosteniéndola sobre esta para que su dueño no la retirara. 

—Tócame ahí—le pidió, rompiendo el beso, una línea de saliva quedo suspendida conectando ambas bocas. 

El lobo dejó ir una pequeña risa de satisfacción y se dispuso a complacerlo, observando la deliciosa expresión en la cara del mestizo al recibir la caricia que ansiaba. Su mano libre viajó por la espalda, descendiendo por esta hasta llegar a los firmes glúteos, se aventuró aún más, deslizándose entre estos, deteniéndose cuando sintió que sus dedos tocaban la parte más íntima.

Inuyasha se sobresaltó al sentir que era tocado en aquel lugar tan recóndito de su anatomía, en el cual jamás imaginó recibir ningún tipo de atención. —Koga, qué estas haciendo, ese lugar no es para eso—dijo, sintiéndose incómodo y avergonzado—sal de ahí.

—No tienes idea de las maravillas que esconde tu cuerpo—respondió Koga sin retirarse—. La mayor fuente de placer se encuentra en un punto específico que está dentro de este, y sólo existe una manera de llegar. 

—¿He? No, no puede ser, por qué iba estar ahí, eso no tiene sentido. 

—Por el contrario, es perfecto. Relájate y sigue disfrutando de lo demás. Recuerda que te di mi palabra de no hacer nada que no quisieras, pero tienes que dejar que te lo muestre. 

—Pero es que eso es...

—Confía en mí—Koga lo interrumpió, hablándole sobre los labios y apretándole el miembro, cosa que lo hizo callar al instante—. Se muy bien lo que hago, hasta ahora has disfrutado muchísimo conmigo. ¿Cierto?—El lobo esperó hasta verlo asentir con la cabeza y continuó—. Tengo mucho más placer para darte, lo que sentiste antes no es nada comparado con lo que sentirás cuando encuentre ese punto.

Después de la tentadora promesa lo besó profundamente, acabando con la posibilidad de cualquier tipo de protesta. Le acarició el pene con lentitud, oprimiendo y aflojando simultáneamente, mientras lo besaba, sabía que sus besos tenían la capacidad de relajarlo, en efecto, a los pocos segundos sintió como el cuerpo del mestizo volvía a temblar de placer. Con extrema suavidad comenzó a mover los dedos sobre la entrada de su trasero, rozándola de manera muy sutil al principio, pero incrementando gradualmente la fricción.

A pesar de no estar convencido de que fuera cierto lo que Koga había dicho, Inuyasha cesó de sentirse incómodo, de hecho, la inusual caricia era placentera y se adicionaba al resto de las otras sensaciones que estaba sintiendo. Dejándose llevar por ese cúmulo de vibrantes sensaciones se abandonó a estas separándose de la boca del lobo, incapaz de mantener el beso a causa de los continuos gemidos, y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para sentir los húmedos labios sobre su cuello. 

Aprovechando la relajación del mestizo, el lobo humedeció con saliva los dedos con los que acariciaba su entrada y regresándolos con rapidez presionó uno en la estrecha cavidad, que cedió fácilmente permitiendo que este comenzara a entrar. 

Tensándose instintivamente ante la intrusión Inuyasha abrió los ojos de golpe, saliéndose del trance abruptamente.

—Koga eso ... no creo que me guste—le hizo saber—. No se siente bien, además me duele—dramatizó un poco, con la esperanza de que se retirara.

—No exageres que no estas tan apretado—le respondió riendo—. Estas demasiado excitado como para que te duela tanto. 

La verdad es que sólo era una pequeña molestia, que no era nada comparada con los ramalazos de placer que sentía cada vez que el lobo recorría su erección. Sin embargo, todavía le avergonzaba el hecho de que estuviera hurgando en su interior, su mente aún no se liberaba de los prejuicios.

Koga profundizó, hundiendo su dedo hasta el final y comenzando a moverlo por la cavidad.

—Para, es muy molesto—le pidió, apretándolo por los hombros. 

—Tranquilo, sólo tengo que encontrar el lugar correcto.

—No ... no lo hagas más. 

—Estoy cerca, relájate.

—¡Qué salgas coño!—Inuyasha se dispuso a usar el juramento de Yokai para hacer que se detuviera—. Lo juraste, así que sal de ahí ahora mis...

Un ardiente sablazo del placer más intenso cortó sus palabras y su cuerpo se arqueó dramáticamente mientras dejaba escapar un profundo gemido. —Encontrado—escuchó a Koga decirle al oído antes de ser arrasado nuevamente por otra hondonada de placer. Este continuó oprimiendo aquel punto en su interior, mecánicamente, haciéndolo retorcerse de deleite cada vez lo tocaba allí dentro. —Date la vuelta—lo oyó ordenarle con voz profunda.

Titubeó, desorientado por el placer y la repentina orden. Koga retiró la mano de su trasero, fulminándolo con el poder de su sensual mirada. 

—Date la vuelta y ponte de frente a la pared. Ahora. 

Un escalofrío lo recorrió al escuchar el mandato del Alfa, obedeció, girándose y apoyando las manos en la pared, enseguida notó su cuerpo rozándole la espalda y la sensación de algo duro incrustándose en la zona baja de esta.

—Koga... no irás a...

—No. Te dije que sólo lo haré cuando me lo ruegues.

Inuyasha liberó el aire de sus pulmones, sabía que Koga no tenía más opción que cumplir con su palabra, aquello le proporcionaba la tranquilidad que necesitaba y se dispuso a disfrutar del placer depravado que le proporcionaba el Yokai. 

Koga le separó el cabello de la espalda, echándolo hacia adelante descubriendo su nuca, sintió sus labios, y sus dientes clavándose en su carne. El relámpago de dolor se ramificó por su cuerpo y fue jodidamente placentero, era consciente de que estaba recibiendo una mordida de dominación, pero le importaba una mierda, se sentía delicioso y sabía que el placer que vendría a continuación lo sería mucho más. Los colmillos que laceraban su piel se retiraron, dejando en su lugar la cálida lengua que lamió las dos heridas, recogiendo la sangre que manaba de estas. El lobo le besó la ancha espalda, mientras acariciaba sus costados con la yema de los dedos, se detuvo sobre la columna y luego descendió por esta, besando cada vértebra, hasta quedar arrodillado frente a los perfectos glúteos. Sin el más mínimo pudor, los separó y deslizó la lengua entre ellos. 

El suave y húmedo contacto en su zona más íntima hizo que se estremeciera y jadeó de gusto cuando sintió la lengua del Yokai explorando su interior. Las manos del demonio entraron en el juego, acariciando sus testículos y su durísima erección, mientras lo lamía lujuriosamente. Comenzó a frotar su entrada con los dedos sin dejar de usar la lengua, masturbándolo suavemente con la otra mano. Sentía que iba a morir de anticipación esperando ser penetrado por los largos dedos de un momento a otro, y cuando finalmente dos de ellos lo hicieron, tocando con acertada precisión aquel punto maravilloso, la marejada de placer implacable se desató. Se arqueó, gimiendo alto y fuerte, y elevó las caderas facilitándoles el acceso.

Sin dejar de estimularlo, Koga se irguió ubicándose a un costado del mestizo, donde podía mirarlo a gusto y utilizar sus manos sin ningún problema. Observó las sensuales expresiones en el rostro contraído, los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, de la que se escurría una fina línea de saliva, estaba totalmente perdido en las sensaciones. << Sublime >> pensó, bebiéndose aquella imagen cargada de erotismo y belleza masculina. Se sintió desfallecer de deseo, pero su objetivo estaba claro y aguantaría con estoicismo hasta alcanzarlo. 

Las oleadas ardientes hacían estragos en el cuerpo de Inuyasha, el placer se había tornado salvaje y lo sacudía de arriba abajo, sin embargo, parecía haberse quedado estancado en un nivel y comenzaba a sentir la apremiante necesidad de que siguiera escalando para así poder llegar al clímax. Se removió, tratando de incrementar el roce y empinó el trasero para que los dedos del lobo alcanzaran una mayor profundidad, aún así no fue suficiente. Apretó el antebrazo de la mano que lo masturbaba buscando aumentar la velocidad, pero Koga mantuvo el mismo ritmo lento y desesperante. 

—Hazlo rápido ... nece...sito...más—suplicó, haciendo un esfuerzo por hilar las palabras. 

—Me temo que esto lo único que puedo hacer por ti ahora—respondió el Yokai fríamente. 

La respuesta hizo que Inuyasha se tirara sobre él, girándose y pegando la espalda a su pecho, lloriqueando y meneando las caderas para encajarse los dedos lo más hondo posible. 

—Mis dedos no llegaran más lejos que esto por mucho que te muevas—le aseguró—. No tengo manera de aumentar el placer con ellos. 

Mentía totalmente, si quisiera podría hacer que el mestizo se corriera en menos de un minuto, pero no, esta vez no lo dejaría.

Inuyasha se estaba volviendo loco de desesperación, sus intentos de alcanzar un nivel más alto de excitación fallaban, seguía atascado en el mismo y esta situación se había convertido en un genuino tormento. El placer era desquiciante y se mantenía fijo, acabando con él y matándolo de deseo. Pero no quería en lo absoluto que se detuviera la candente sensación en su interior, oh no, no, no, no, deseaba seguir siendo estimulado de esa manera por muy torturante que fuera, lo que necesitaba era acrecentarla de alguna forma

La respuesta estaba clara, existía una única manera de lograrlo y él sabía bien cual era. Recordó cuando Koga le había dicho que debería existir alguna compenetración entre ellos, jamás imaginó que podía llegar a ser tan literal. 

Las cuchilladas de placer candente continuaban desgarrando su vientre sin descanso, creyó que estallaría de necesidad sintiéndose morir de la insatisfacción. Ya no aguantaba más, lo necesitaba, necesitaba ser golpeado en ese punto con algo mucho más grande. Dejó de pensar, definitivamente, sus dudas se esfumaron y detuvo los movimientos de Koga con sus manos para poder ser capaz de hablarle. 

Una vez que sintió le que era posible articular, volteó su rostro y fijó sus ojos en los orbes celestes del lobo. Sus labios temblaron antes de pronunciar la palabra. 

—Hazlo—susurró. 

*Koga significa Colmillo de Acero.   
Sí, igual que la espada de Inuyasha aunque se escriba diferente. ¿El motivo de esto? pues no tengo ni la menor idea, no domino el japonés en lo absoluto.


	8. Com-penetración

Al escuchar la palabra que daba acceso a la realización de sus deseos, Koga dejó escapar el aire con fuerza, lo estaba logrado, todo parecía indicar que el hermosísimo mestizo sería suyo finalmente. No obstante, a pesar de que la ansiedad lo devoraba, no pensaba incumplir su palabra. "...sólo accederé a penetrarte únicamente cuando me lo pidas ...suplicando". Y así sería.

—Dime, cachorro. ¿Qué es eso que quieres que haga?—le preguntó, con la sonrisa lasciva estampada en su cara. El rostro colorado de Inuyasha era un poema, su desesperación era deliciosa a la vista y más que evidente, entreabrió los labios, pero en lugar de responderle le dedicó una mirada suplicante. Koga levantó una ceja irguiendo la mandíbula con altivez, negó con la cabeza y puso sus manos nuevamente en movimiento, provocando un efecto inmediato en el cuerpo del mestizo que comenzó a gimotear descontrolado.

—No ... Koga ... no puedo... soportarlo más—balbuceó con dificultad entre gemidos—. Quiero que...lo hagas.

—Di lo que quieres—exigió el lobo, demandante.

—¡Qué me la metas hijo de puta!—vociferó Inuyasha por fin, logrando sacar fuerzas de su agonía.

Koga paró de acariciarlo de súbito y lo giró bruscamente frente a él, levantándolo en peso por la cintura y abriéndole las piernas en torno a sus caderas. Se dejó caer de rodillas con él a cuestas y luego lo depositó en el suelo con su cuerpo sobre el suyo, posicionándose entre sus muslos. 

—Me encantaría hacerlo, pero si quieres que lo haga tendrás que pedirlo apropiadamente—le dijo al oído, volviendo a penetrarlo con los dedos.

—Maldito cabrón—Inuyasha apretó los dientes, sollozando y sintiendo como de nuevo se quedaba sin aliento. Esta vez tenía a el lobo completamente encima de él y lo sentía por todo su cuerpo, además de sus manos su boca se sumó a la tortura, mordiendo y lamiendo sus pezones con lujuria, volviendo aún más insoportable la ardiente agonía que abrazaba sus entrañas.

—¡AAAHHHHRGGH! ¡¡Koga... por favor!!—y la súplica se escuchó, reverberando en las paredes de la cabaña. —¡Por favor ... hazlo ... no aguanto más... ¡TE LO SUPLICO!

El lobo escuchó los ruegos y gemidos lastimeros del mestizo con satisfacción, regodeándose al verlo tan desesperado y clamando por él. Decidió que ya no había motivos para seguir demorando lo que ambos deseaban con tanta pasión, y bajando el ritmo de las torturantes caricias observó los ojos dorados, que se abrieron y lo miraron, expectantes. Retiró los dedos de la caliente apertura para agarrar su pene, colocándolo frente a esta y rozándola con la punta del glande, la sensación lo estremeció, arrancando un ronco gruñido de su garganta.

—Inu, una vez que la meta ya no podrás arrepentirte, porque no pienso parar. ¿Seguro qué quieres que lo haga?

—Sí—confirmó Inuyasha con la voz rota de deseo. —Fóllame.

El morbo recorrió su columna vertebral cuando escuchó la cruda petición del mestizo. Sin más dilación empujó las caderas con suavidad, sosteniendo su erección mientras la introducía con cuidado en la palpitante entrada. Su cuerpo entero tembló de placer mientras se hundía en aquel cálido y estrecho canal, necesitando de toda su fuerza de voluntad para resistir el impulso de embestirlo de un golpe. No quería hacerle daño, esta era la primera vez que estaba siendo penetrado y podría lastimarlo si lo trataba con brusquedad, por lo que continuó su avance con lentitud, meneando sutilmente las caderas para abrirse camino. Inuyasha se aferró a sus antebrazos prensando los dedos sobre estos, su expresión dejaba claro que sentía dolor, apretó los dientes, se tensó y su trasero se contrajo, comprimiéndole la polla y arrancándole un quejido áspero. La constrictora sensación envió descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo, pero se detuvo, consciente de que necesitaba relajar a su amante antes de proseguir.

Bajó hasta quedar sobre él y besó los tirantes labios, separándolos con la lengua para entrar en su boca. El beso reclamó la atención del mestizo, haciendo que se concentrara en responderlo y logrando que su tensión fuera disminuyendo gradualmente. Koga reanudó el suave vaivén de sus caderas sin dejar de besarlo.

—Ya casi entra completa—le dijo, empujando su miembro hacia adentro—. Un...poco...más...aaarghhhh—gimió roncamente cuando su pelvis chocó contra los glúteos del mestizo, sintiendo cada centímetro de su erección envuelto y apretado en su caliente interior.

—Esta delicioso aquí dentro—le dijo, mordiéndose el labio en un gesto tan sumamente provocativo que hizo que Inuyasha suspirara de deseo.

—Tu cuerpo está asimilándome—explicó—cuando se acomode a mi tamaño y se adapte a tenerme dentro no sentirás ningún dolor.

La presión comenzó a ceder, permitiendo a Koga empezar a moverse sin lastimarlo, sacó una pequeña porción de su miembro y volvió a meterlo, realizando el mismo movimiento sin prisa, marcando una lenta cadencia. Notó como el cuerpo del mestizo se iba relajando poco a poco, aceptándolo, sus dedos dejaron de hincarse en sus brazos y se movieron por estos, apretándolos suavemente cada vez que se hundía en él, su respiración se tornó errática y comenzó a suspirar dulcemente con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada.

Koga deslizó las manos debajo de la baja espalda de Inuyasha para pegarlo más a su cuerpo y subió el ritmo, convirtiendo los suspiros en gemidos entrecortados. Besó su cuello expuesto, subiendo hasta el lóbulo de la oreja, dejando que escuchara su pesada respiración y sus graves murmullos. Lo sintió estremecerse y subir las manos por sus hombros hasta terminar hundiéndole los dedos en la melena, se abrazó a él, agitado y jadeante, y movió las caderas tratando de aumentar la rapidez con la que era penetrado. Le respondió de inmediato incrementando la velocidad, sacando y metiendo una mayor porción de su erección al hacer los movimientos más amplios.

Los genuinos gemidos de satisfacción que brotaron de la garganta del mestizo daban a entender que ya no quedaba ni el menor rastro de dolor, su cuerpo se había adaptado perfectamente y respondía a las mil maravillas. Zafándose de su abrazo Koga se irguió quedando de rodillas, le agarró los muslos con ambas manos y, abriéndole las piernas ampliamente, dio una profunda embestida que lo golpeó de lleno en su punto de placer con una exactitud asombrosa. 

El placer lo golpeó de manera brutal, apoderándose de su ser y barriéndolo todo a su paso, la sensación que tanto había anhelado estallaba en su interior golpeándolo con la intensidad de un látigo. Con cada estocada del lobo su cuerpo vibraba y el placer se ramificaba haciéndose sentir hasta en la yema de sus dedos.

Abrió los ojos desando observar al Yokai que lo poseía de aquella manera tan exquisita, era indiscutiblemente bello e imponente, pero era su sensualidad suprema lo que lo hacía irresistible. Paseó la mirada sobre su torso perfecto, admirando el movimiento de sus caderas al embestirlo, contempló el rostro contraído y los labios recogidos que mostraban los colmillos. Buscó el fuego azul de su mirada, que se cernía sobre él con intensidad abrazadora mientras lo penetraba profunda y certeramente.

—Koga—lo llamó, susurrante, manteniendo la vista fija en sus ojos—. No pares ... de follarme así—pidió, dejando de lado toda la vergüenza que podía conservar a estas alturas.

—¿Te gusta eh?—La voz del lobo estaba afectada por la lujuria y había adquirido un timbre grave, escuchó encantado los gemidos crecientes que respondían claramente a su pregunta—. No sólo te gusta, te encanta—a modo de confirmación dio una seca y fuerte estocada que hizo que Inuyasha se retorciera y gritara de puro deleite.

Continuó arremetiéndolo de forma continua y el impúdico sonido de su pelvis chocando contra el trasero del mestizo se unió a los gemidos de este, gruñó de placer y aceleró, entrando y saliendo con rapidez hasta que sintió como los muslos del mestizo comenzaban a temblar. Vio los primeros espasmos en su abdomen, señal inequívoca de que estaba a punto de correrse, y esto lo hizo detenerse al instante. 

—No te atrevas a correrte todavía—advirtió, frenando el meneo de las caderas de Inuyasha. —Es demasiado pronto.

—Ven aquí—le ordenó, extendiendo sus brazos para que se sujetara de ellos y lo levantó, atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Manteniendo las rodillas en el suelo y las piernas dobladas hizo que Inuyasha se sentara sobre él y le rodeara las caderas con los muslos, cruzando las piernas sobre su espalda. Después de haberlo acomodado pasó sus manos bajo su trasero sosteniendo su peso, apretó los firmes glúteos y los separó para volver a enterrar su hombría entre ellos.

Esta vez los movimientos de Koga fueron parsimoniosos, se retiraba casi completamente, con lentitud, para volver a entrar con una seca embestida devastadora. Inuyasha gritaba de placer con cada acometida, la posición permitía que la penetración fuese mucho más profunda por lo que su punto estaba siendo golpeado masivamente, sin embargo, a causa del espacio de tiempo entre una y otra su orgasmo retrocedió. No fue motivo de molestia en lo absoluto, por el contrario, esto significaba que el placer se extendería, era torturante, pero también delicioso y se entregó a la enloquecedora sensación.

El lobo se devoraba la suculenta imagen que tenía frente a él, un Inuyasha rendido por completo al placer que recibía, y justo como lo imaginó, era todo un espectáculo. Le había pasado los brazos alrededor del cuello para sostenerse y su cabeza había caído hacia atrás, se arqueaba abruptamente cada vez que lo embestía y lo sentía estremecer mientras abandonaba lentamente su interior. Las reacciones de su cuerpo y la sugerente sinfonía de sonidos que brotaban de su boca lo dejaron cautivado, encendiéndole la sangre y desatando su pasión.

—Inu mírame—Le pidió, en un tono exigente y desesperado, ansiando ver los detalles del expresivo rostro, pero el mestizo se hallaba en estado de éxtasis y no lo escuchó. Koga subió una mano y lo agarró por el pelo, obligándolo a levantar la cabeza y encararlo.

La belleza natural de su rostro se había magnificado, sus expresiones transmitían de forma explícita el tremendo placer que estaba sintiendo. Los continuos jadeos hacían que le temblara la mandíbula mientras su boca se abría y se cerraba, a merced de los gemidos que brotaban de los trémulos labios. El rubor en sus mejillas era una preciosidad, dándole ese toque de inocencia que lo volvía loco. Koga bajó la mano hasta su nuca y le acarició un lado de la cara con el pulgar hasta que levantó los párpados, mostrándole finalmente su exquisita mirada, nublada por el deseo y el placer.

—Cachorro, pero que hermoso eres—dijo sin poder contener su admiración y lo besó ávidamente, dejándose llevar por la fuerza de la pasión. Se enterró en él, y esta vez, se quedó ahí, meneando las caderas circularmente sin apenas salirse.

Las uñas de Inuyasha se clavaron en los hombros del lobo, su punto estaba siendo fuertemente estimulado por la polla de este, que se frotaba contra el sin pausa.

—¡Joder Koga no te detengas!—gritó, en un paroxismo de placer. Se aferró a su espalda con fervor, arañándole la piel, y comenzó a moverse él también, acoplándose sin problema a la cadencia. La temperatura escaló en segundos, ambos hombres aumentaron la velocidad, ejecutando una ardiente danza que marcaba un compás cada vez más acelerado.

Inuyasha levantó las caderas dejándolas caer con fuerza, continúo haciéndolo, buscando con desesperación una penetración más profunda y poderosa. Quería aumentar la sensación, deseaba ser embestido con potencia.

—Dame más fuerte—exigió sin ningún pudor.

—A la orden—respondió Koga poniéndose de pie sin quitárselo de arriba y girándose hacia la pared lo empotró contra esta. Lo sujetó por las rodillas abriéndole las piernas y arremetió enérgicamente alcanzando una mayor profundidad.

Los gritos de lujuria y placer que profería el mestizo mientras se lo follaba contra la pared llenaron la cabaña. Era increíblemente satisfactorio verlo así, lo había deseado tanto y la realización sobrepasaba las expectativas. Lograr la sumisión lo llenaba de euforia y hacía aflorar los instintos del animal que lo complementaba, rugió, azotado por el placer exorbitante que invadía sus sentidos.

Incrementó la intensidad de sus acometidas, incrustando a su amante entre su cuerpo y la pared, este se revolvía de gusto recibiendo sus embates y no daba muestras de verse afectado por la ferocidad con que lo embestía. 

—¿Te gusta que te joda duro?—gruñó, era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

—Sí—la confirmación fue automática—. Sigue así ... no pares.

—Te puedo dar más duro todavía.

—¡Hazlo! Joder, hazlo.

En un rápido movimiento Koga puso las piernas de Inuyasha en el suelo y lo giró de espaldas a él.

—Mejor prepárate—le dijo mientras lo sujetaba por las caderas y le empinaba el trasero—. Esto está a punto de ponerse salvaje—anunció y entró de golpe con una brutal embestida.

Impulsado por una excitación frenética Koga arremetía contra Inuyasha sin compasión, como la bestia que en realidad era. El mestizo había apoyado las manos en la pared y arqueaba la espalda, resistiendo la fuerza del embate, se debatía en una erupción de placer que palpitaba en cada rincón de su cuerpo. Los bandazos del lobo lo fustigaban sin tregua, dando en el blanco constantemente, enloqueciéndolo. Las garras se clavaron en su cadera y hombro, por donde lo agarraba con firmeza, perforándole la piel. Sintió el dolor punzante irradiándose por su espalda y la fuerte sensación logró intensificar su placer todavía más, volviéndolo delirante y llevándolo a un punto de no retorno. No aguantaría mucho, era imposible frenar el orgasmo que se avecinaba con el ímpetu de un vendaval.

—Koga—gimió su nombre, llamándolo—. No puedo más ... voy a correrme.

El Yokai pasó un brazo sobre el torso del mestizo y lo atrajo de un tirón hacia él, abrazándolo.

—Haré que te corras como nunca—prometió jadeando en su oído, y bajó la mano para aferrar su durísima erección—. Pero quiero verte la cara mientras lo haces.

Inuyasha ya no tenía ningún problema con que lo viera correrse, así que abandonó la cabeza en el ancho hombro del lobo ladeando el rostro en dirección al suyo. Koga gimió roncamente y comenzó a masturbarlo con fiereza siguiendo el ritmo de sus penetraciones.

El clímax se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa, impulsado por las violentas embestidas y la mano experta del alfa. Inuyasha llevó un brazo hacia atrás para agarrarse a la baja espalda del lobo y se apretó contra él todo lo que pudo buscando el máximo contacto, perdiéndose en la agonía del placer. Los espasmos comenzaron a atacarlo, todo su cuerpo vibró y comenzó a contraerse a medida que el orgasmo remontaba. Koga observaba la hermosa cara del mestizo sin perder detalle, gimió con intensidad, sintiendo los calambrazos de placer provocados por su propio orgasmo ascendiendo por su abdomen.

Cada arremetida los acercaba más y más, hasta que el placer absoluto estalló en ambos y se expandió, sacudiendo sus cuerpos. Inuyasha hundió las uñas en la piel del Yokai y arqueó la espalda sobre su pecho, alcanzado la culminación violentamente, empapando su vientre y la mano del lobo con su semen mientras dejaba escapar un largo grito de satisfacción. Al ver que terminaba Koga se dejó arrastrar por la potencia de su apremiante orgasmo, rugió, corriéndose en el interior del mestizo, llenándolo con su cálida esencia en sus últimas embestidas. 

Agotados, se apoyaron en la pared respirando agitadamente. Inuyasha se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Koga sintiendo que las piernas le fallaban, este lo sostuvo abrazando su cintura y permaneció dentro de él por un rato, besando su cuello y rostro quedamente. Terminaron la noche acostados en el piso, suspirando satisfechos uno junto al otro y sumidos en el relajante bienestar que precede el orgasmo.

Amanecía, el sol comenzaba a brillar iluminando poco a poco cada recoveco del paisaje. Inuyasha estaba afuera, recibiendo gustoso los cálidos rayos de luz sobre su piel. Estiró su cuerpo y sacudió la melena, que había recuperado su color plateado de costumbre. Sus orejas se movieron al percibir un sonido a su espalda, se giró y vio a Koga apoyado en la entrada de la cabaña, mirándolo.

—Ya vuelves a ser tú—le dijo.

—Por fin. —El mestizo hizo sonar las coyunturas de sus dedos mostrando las garras.—Odio sentirme tan débil, pero mi poder está de vuelta. —Añadió mientras caminaba a su encuentro, plantando frente a él su imponente figura de Hanyo.

Koga lo miró y su maliciosa mediasonrisa apareció en su cara.

—¿Aún planeas matarme?

—Todavía lo estoy pensando.

Clavó su dorada mirada en el rostro del lobo apoyando la mano en la empuñadura de su espada.

—Podría hacerlo, sería muy fácil acabar contigo, sin embargo, si lo hiciera ... —bajó la cabeza hasta alcanzar su oído—. ¿Quién me cuidará en la próxima luna nueva?—susurró en tono íntimo, dándole una fugaz lamida en la oreja.

Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo mi cuentecito. Muchas gracias por llegar al final, hasta la próxima.


End file.
